


New Phone, who dis?

by MeanCleric



Series: New Phone, Who Dis Series [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, F/M, Gen, Other, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanCleric/pseuds/MeanCleric
Summary: Scanlan is such a shit. First he leaves, then 2 years later he decides to pop into my life. Is he even worth the time and emotional effort to accept him back into our lives?





	1. Ding.

**Author's Note:**

> New writer here, never written a Fan Fic. I read a lot, and I was craving more so I did it for myself. I hope you enjoy it. Please be gentle, I dont know that Im breaking any rules. I write this on my phone. I am a filthy casual.
> 
> This story was inspired by a small existential crisis I had after an old friend texted me out of the blue one day.

Ding.

“New phone, who dis?” 

“Um, Pike? Whos this?”

“...” 

Those three dots stayed up on her screen for a few moments, the microwave beeped so Pike went to get the popcorn, Grog was getting their movie ready on the TV in the living room. She shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth and was about to sit down when,

Ding.

“Oh, wow. Hey, it's Scanlan…”

She froze standing there holding the bowl of popcorn. She must have been dazed for longer than she realized because Grog noticed,

“Pike? Everyfing okay?”

“Yeah, no, Im good.” She lied

Grog turned toward her and stared, he had a gaze that could see inside of her. After knowing someone for as long as they had, they could practically read each other’s minds at times. 

Pike looked away, 

“Its Scanlan.” She paused

“He just texted me out of the blue, well he texted my number asking whos number this was.”

Grog furrowed his brow at her, he wasn't the biggest fan of Scanlan after he left 2 years ago, he hurt a lot more than he let on after the incident, but seeing Pike's equally piercing stare he turned away from her and shoved a giant handful of popcorn in his mouth

“You've had the same number for years, even  **I’VE** memorized it. How could he have forgotten it?” he scoffed.

Ding.

“Listen, I know I don’t deserve anything from you after what happened but I was genuinely just going through numbers on my new phone, the names didn’t carry over. I won’t bother you if you want. But either way, Happy Winter’s Crest Eve.”

“Shit.” Pike said under her breath.  _ How am I supposed to respond to that?! _

Grog was now trying very hard to ignore Pike's phone

“So, what does  **HE** hafta say?” He said feigning disinterest

“Nothing, just Happy Winter’s Crest.”

Pike texted back, “I’m about to watch a movie with Grog so I'll get back with you later, but I hope you're doing well.”

“Tsk.” Grog scoffed, clearly having read her text.

She pulled her phone closer so Grog couldn't see.

“Happy WC Eve Scanlan”

Ding.

“ ;) “

Pike cracked the smallest smile

“Are we gonna watch our favorite Winter’s Crest movie or are you gonna sit there smilin’ all night?” Grog snapped.

Pike knew he wouldn’t be happy until he had her undivided attention, and the fact that Scanlan had made her smile wasn’t helping the situation.

“Sorry buddy.” Pike turned her phone off deliberately, jumped up onto the couch grabbed the remote and pressed play 

“Let the Die Hard-ing begin!”

“Yeah!” They both yelled and did a cool jumping high five. 

That brought his spirits back up. This was a long standing tradition, on Winter’s Crest Eve since their first year of college. They would make popcorn, drink beer and watch Die Hard together. Some years they had friends over, but most of the time it was just the two of them. 

Grog was like a brother to Pike ever since they met one another in Grade School, inseparable, they were each other’s strength, and a shoulder to cry on. Pike was pixie sized compared to Grog but with their time spent at the gym together she was a “Monstah” as Grog put it. 

Tomorrow they would go see Pike's Uncle Willhand for Winter’s Crest. She had brought Grog around since Middle School when his parents started leaving him home alone all the time. She knew exactly what that felt like since her own parents abandoned her at Willhand’s before she could even walk. Willhand raised them alone, and did everything he could to give them love and support. They were both almost 30 so they didn’t expect presents, but they always went home with a hand knitted gift.

The day after Winter's Crest was reserved for Vox Machina, their group of friends they’ve been together with since High School. Vax & and Vex are super secretive goth and punk twins, a guy and girl. Percy was one of the smartest (and smuggest) people she knew. Keyleth was a tall ginger-haired girl who was a little socially awkward. And finally Scanlan, there aren’t enough words to describe him, singer, songwriter, fool, comedian, womanizer, drama queen, and former member of Vox Machina. He left a few years ago never to be seen from or heard from again, that is, until today.

Pike awoke to Grog snoring loudly with his hand still in the popcorn bowl. She went to check what time it was, but her phone was still off. She turned it on, it was 1:17am, officially Winter’s Crest.

Pike removed the popcorn bowl, grabbed a blanket and covered him up. She kissed his bald head and whispered “Happy Winters Crest Buddy.” And tiptoed into her bedroom.

Believing she may have dreamed earlier she checked her texts.

She sighed loudly _ , I guess it wasn’t a dream. _

She stared into the bright light of her phone in her dark room, thinking of what to do next. There were so many emotions, memories, thoughts, theories running through her head.

_ He’s right, he doesn’t deserve anything from me, he really hurt us when he left, he hurt me. Why did he have to make such a dramatic exit, we fought for him, we tried to reason with him but he just fucked right off like we didn’t matter. Like I didn’t matter. Why now? Why wait 2 years to text me, of all people? Grogs right, I’ve had the same number for years, why didn’t he know it. He must have never cared. Where is he now? Was he looking to score with a cheap line like he always did. He never stopped with the lines. I hated it at first, then I started to really enjoy it. It’s not fair for him to just barge in on my life like he never left. I hope he’s okay. _

A mix of angry and sad tears streamed down her face as she stared at her phone. She threw it at her bed and buried her face into her pillow.

She thought hard for a while whether she should text him back or not. It was late, and she didn’t really have anything in particular to say to him. But he still had this effect on her, she began to remember his voice and the songs he sang. The nights they spent laughing until their stomachs hurt, the silly limericks he made up on the spot about strangers, but most of all she remembered his smile. Not his performance smile, that he plastered on for anyone willing to give him the time of day, but his real smile, the way his nose crinkled and his dimples that appeared on his cheeks, his genuine smile. She missed that part of him.

“I want to catch up, but I think we should keep it to texting for a bit, if you don’t mind.”

Pike hesitated, but eventually hit send.

Almost immediately she saw him typing,   _ It was nearly 2am, why is he still up?  _ She thought, _ Well I mean I guess I’m up too.. _

Ding.

“Any chance to talk to you is already a favor from Sarenrae. I’m about to turn in, so good night, or rather good morning. ;)”

She smiled again, much bigger this time.

“Good morning Scanlan, ttyl.”

She held her phone close to her chest, she didn’t realize her heart was pounding until now.

She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

She had no need to set her alarm. Grog had gotten up at 6am every Winter’s Crest since she could remember. She awoke to the smell of breakfast and noise coming from the kitchen.

Grog was cheerily flipping pancakes when Pike walked out of her room.

“Happy Winter’s Crest Pikey!” He said as he pushed a mountain of pancakes and bacon her way.

Grog was no chef, but he had become a master of pancakes and bacon.

“Happy Winter’s Crest Buddy!” She said as she stuffed a whole pancake in her mouth.

They both roared with laughter and sat down to finish breakfast together.

They dressed in their silliest holiday sweaters, gathered the stockings they exchanged with Uncle Willhand, and put on their gaudy light up reindeer antlers.

The drive to Uncle Willhands house wasn’t too far, but with the Winter’s Crest traffic it took twice as long to get there.

Pike always drove, she knew the traffic made Grog nervous, but he would never admit it.

They drove in silence the entire way there. Mostly because Grog fell asleep immediately after they started driving, but also Pike was still deep in thought about Scanlan, her mind wandered again,  _ Who would Scanlan spend Winter’s Crest with, or would he be alone? Does he miss us? Did he miss us the first Winter’s Crest after he left? _ ’ She started to get upset again, she remembered how much she--they all missed him, no one sang any carols that year.

They arrived at Uncle Willhands.

“Ah! Ah! Come on in from the cold my dearies, hurry up now, chop chop!” Willhand yelled from the porch.

Pike carried in the pies she baked the other day, and Grog carried everything else. 

Willhands house was warm and nostalgic. They visited him every month but Winter's Crest was different, he took the time to decorate the dining room with ancient paper chains Grog and Pike made when they were young. He set up a small tabletop tree with fairy lights and tinsel, and he made the best ham. Pike would take to the kitchen and prepare the side dishes while Grog helped Willhand around the house with things he was too old or short for.

They exchanged stuffed stockings, drank wine  and ate until they fell asleep on the couch watching classic holiday movies.

This time Pike awoke to 2 sets of snores, Grogs the familiar roaring chainsaw, and Willhand’s soft wheeze. She started cleaning up from this afternoons celebrations and heard a small cough from behind her.

“Pike, I always tell you dont bother cleaning up.”

“And I always tell you I was raised better than that.”

Willhand smiled at her and began loading the dishwasher

“What on Exandria did I do to deserve such good kids?”

She pecked him on the cheek and kept cleaning

“Is everything okay with you? You seemed a little distracted today. Like your head was somewhere else.”

Willhand was old, but wise.

She peered around the corner to see Grog still snoring away, and said quietly,

“Scanlan texted me yesterday, and I've been thinking about it pretty much non-stop. I don’t know that I can trust him, or if I even want to.”

He took a moment to think before responding,

“Well, maybe he's ready to give you an explanation or apology. I try to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, you can know, or even live with someone for years without knowing them completely.” He paused “But, if he's come around again only to cause trouble you let old Uncle Willhand know.” He said pounding his fist into his other hand

Pike laughed and hugged him

“That is if there's anything left when Grog's done with him.

Willhand chuckled and began tidying up again.

They cleaned in silence for a while.

Silence was starting to become an unwelcome thing, it’s when her mind started churning,

_ Maybe he's ready to tell us what happened. For all we know he could be a different man. What kind of man is he now? Does he still live here? Does he have new friends? What if shop at the same store and just keep missing each other? Has he thought about me -- us? Maybe he's too scared to come back, maybe doesn't want to come back. _

She felt a hand on her shoulder

“Come now, lets wake up Grog, it's getting late.”

They gathered their gifts, containers of leftovers, and kissed Willhand goodbye.

Grog drove the way back and Pike was fast asleep the whole ride back, in fact she woke up the next morning in her bed. She hadn't been carried to bed since she was a kid, but it was funny to picture Grog carrying a grown, albeit small, woman to bed and tucking her in.

Still laying in bed she checked her phone posted some pictures from yesterday and hesitated to check her messages.

“Merry WC Pickle, give old Willhand a kiss from me.”

“Happy Winter's Crest Pike, enjoy your evening. We'll see you and Grog tomorrow.”

“Happy WC darling! Can't wait for tomorrow night ;)”

“Merry winters crest pike!!! <3 <3 <3”

Texts from the gang, absent one.

She was slightly disappointed to not see a text from him.

_ Damnit _ she thought, she was just getting used to not thinking about him.

“How was your WC?” She typed

No immediate response this time.

She tucked her phone in her pocket and started for the kitchen to start making desserts for this evening.

Ding.

“Probably not as nice as yours. How’s Grog and Willhand doing?”

“It was nice, they're good. Same as ever.”

Ding.

“Im at work today, so can I get back with you later tonight?”

“We'll be with VM tonight.

Ding.

“Oh shoot that's right. Alright well I'll be around.”

“Will you though?” She typed and hit send quicker than she expected

“...” his dots stayed up for a moment

Ding.

“I really do intend to. There's a lot that's happened, and if you'll let me, I want to talk about it.” Her breath was caught in her chest.

“Then you're lucky I was the one you happened to text and not Percy, or Grog.”

Ding.

“Thank gods for that. ;)”

_ Perhaps Willhand was right and he was ready or looking to explain himself or give us an apology but at the same time I deserve to be mad, I want to yell at him what makes you think I want an apology. Who do you think you are you left me--us why would you think you can just come back I want to say all of these things to him. I just want to know what was so important that he just disposed of us. Being too quick to forgive is a good and bad trait I could never be cruel to him but I am going to make him work for this if he's not willing to put in effort now, why would i believe he would ever try to put in the effort with me?’ _

 

\---

  
  


"Thank Gods for that. ;)"

_ Ugh, why did I wink _ ? he thought to himself.

He waited for a minute for a response, but it didn't come.

Scanlan was sitting at his desk with a small electric keyboard and a scribbled on notepad in front of him. He could text Pike back but he had a few ad projects he wanted to finish before the new year. It wasn't just the work stopping him, he didn't want to come on too strongly, or bombard her when she was already pretty apprehensive.

He stared at his phone like he was going to pick it up, but instead started playing an old song on his keyboard and sang,

" ...And we hoped that we could be what we knew

We'd never turn out to be real

And I loved the way you looked at me

And I miss the way you made me feel

When we were alone

When we were alone

And I'll shiver like I used to

And I'll leave him just for you

And I'll shiver like I used to

Just for you

And if we turn back time

Could we learn to live right..."

He stopped, and leaned back far into his chair and ran his hands through his short brown hair. He thought,  _ It was much longer last time we saw each other, no more earrings either. I wonder if she's still the same? _

He closed his eyes and focused on his memories,  _ her short white-blonde hair, her light blue eyes, her tanned freckled skin, her toned arms, her slender neck, her soft wet lips. _

He sat up quickly and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He sat with his face in his hands for a few minutes.

_ will you though? she says, of course i will. But let's be honest, I wouldn't believe me. Why should she. Im a shitty person who can lie better than tell the truth. I walked--ran away from them, and i'm surprised Pike even answered me back, well not too surprised, she saw the best in anyone. She's the one i had the hardest time walking away from, but my reasons were valid. I just hope she understands. _


	2. 3am Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Vox Machina in it's natural state. Chaos. Drunk nights always lead to saying more than you intended.

The door flew open,

“Grog! Pike!” Keyleth attacked the two with big a hug, “Do you need help bringing anything in?”

Pike still being squeezed managed a ‘no’.

She let go and ushered the two in.  They made their way to the kitchen where everyone was gathered.  Vex pacing on the phone with, presumably, one of her clients, “Yes, yes but the property is just gorgeous, and you really won't get a better interest rate…”.  Percy was at the stove finishing up the cooking, and drinking a rather large glass of red wine, he nodded and smiled acknowledging their arrival.  Vax was laying on the floor wrestling with Trinket, the twins’ giant dog. Keyleth left their sides to join in on the wrestling.  This was Vox Machina, well most of it.  Pike poured herself a glass of wine and sat at the kitchen island, and Grog got involved in the tussle happening on the floor.  Percy looked over into the tangle of limbs and fur on the ground sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

“So how was Willhand's this year?” He asked taking a large gulp

“Very nice still as spry as ever, what did you guys do?”

“Well, we went to Cassandra's for brunch, and then met Vax and Keyleth at Syldor's for dinner. It was a very long day.” He said as he sighed again and finished his glass.

“Oh come now Freddy you had a great time!” Pike heard from over her shoulder. Vax walked up breathing heavily, grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sat down next to Pike.

“Old Percy here just could not shut up about his new title, and Syldor is always one to recognize achievement.” He grinned widely

“He asked about work and I  **mentioned** that I was promoted to Lead Engineer and Consultant of Project Whitestone. He's the one that went gaga over the whole thing.” Percy replied

“Wow congratulations, I know that has been your baby for the better part of a year now.” Pike exclaimed.

“Yes it’s wonderful isn’t it?!” Vex said as she walked up to Percy and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Well dinner certainly looks finished, let’s eat everyone.”

Vex and Percy's house was enormous and beautiful, Percy inherited it from some distant relative about 5 years ago, and they've been fixing it up ever since. It had 6 rooms, 4 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, a parlor, a library, and a study. Very old and traditional, but with modern amenities.

The 6 friends gathered around the table

Vex poured a glass of wine and raised it the air

“A toast to Vox Machina, the best group of friends anyone could ask for.” 

“VOX MACHINA!” The group cheered

Food was passed, the wine was flowing, and tales of Vox Machina's olden days were being told by all.

“... and then he screamed! He said he thought Trinket was a bear!”

“...I ended up making flower crown for about 12 of kids, turns out baby's breath is slightly poisonous, who knew?!”

“...so of course I snuck in right behind him, he had no idea I was there…”

“But seriously, who's idea was it to all dress up like cows?”

Without thinking, Pike answered, “Scanlan.” 

The room fell silent, and everyone looked to their plate or pretended not to notice what she said.  Grog opened his mouth to say something and Pike kicked him under the table. This wasn't the time to bring him up, even if it was an accident.

The afternoon turned into night, and they retired to the parlor where they had their gift exchange, and more drinks. As it got later Keyleth grew more raucous and chatty, Grog became more competitive, even if they were only playing Connect 4. Percy and Vex fell asleep on the couch and Vax was deftly drawing something on their faces. Much too drunk to fathom going home Pike made her way to one of the many guest rooms. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her feed to see many others posting pictures of themselves celebrating the holiday. A memory from 3 years ago popped up in her feed, it was a group picture of Vox Machina. Classic Vox Machina, Vex was winking at the camera, Vax mirrored his twin by blowing a kiss, Keyleth meeky in the back doing a peace sign, Grog striking a muscular pose, Percy looked very bored but dignified. Pike's face was scrunched in laughter, because Scanlan had put his arm around her and kissed her cheek at the last second before the photo was taken.

“How wds work?” Pike typed “We had s grat nightt. We onlu thoight of youo oncee. Its mor than u deserve” she deleted the words. 

“hi” she typed

Ding.

“You're up rather late.”

“O shit, its 3am. Sry.”

“I'm not even close to tired.”

“You still hace problens sleeping?”

“Unfortunately. How is everyone?”

“The samee just older and sdrunker”

“I can tell”

“U cant tellim older”

“lol Pike you’re a treasure, I hope to be at the mercy of your wit again, alas you are clearly drunk, and nothing good happens after 2am, If you still want to talk tomorrow I’ll be here.”

“fine. Goonjight”

“Goodnight.”

_ Doesn't he realize I need a little bit of liquid courage to talk to him. I don't know if i can trust him. I won't be seen as a fool who just welcomes trouble back into my life willingly. Fuck him.  _

Wide awake now she went back downstairs to get some water.

Keyleth was in the bathroom throwing up, Vax was sitting outside the door half asleep.

Vex and Percy were still asleep (and properly graffiti'd) on the couch but now with blankets, Grog was passed out on the floor cuddling Trinket.

She had to wake him up, but first she had to take a picture.

She shook him rather hard, “C'mon, let's go to bed Grog, it's late.”

He stood up slowly and was barely away. Pike led him to the nearest guest bedroom and guided him to bed, and she tucked him in as best as she could and sat on the floor near the bed.

“Grog, you awake?”

“Mhm” 

“What should I do? You know, about...him?”

“I dunno. He messes wif my brain, sometimes I hate ‘em, sometimes I miss the cheeky bugger. You're prob'ly the best person to feel ‘em out though, you never fell for his bullshit.”

“Well, almost never.”

“Wha’?!” 

“It-It's not that big of a deal. Forget it, it's not like anything happened.”

Grog sat up and hung his legs over the side of the bed. He put his hand on Pike's shoulder and was surprisingly calm, “You can tell me buddy.”

She let out a big sigh, “Do you remember that spring break we took in Ank'harel almost 3 years ago? Well, I was super drunk and I couldn't get into my room so I went looking for you. I found Scanlan first, he took one look at the state I was in and he took me to his room, I had stupidly left all of my stuff in Vex's room, and she was “busy”. He and I were on the bed just talking when I kissed him and he kissed back, but then he shut me down, he said he wouldn't feel right going further because I was drunk and he cared about me. He didnt even sleep in the bed with me, he slept on the pull out couch. He never brought up what happened and I was too embarrassed to bring it up. We hung out more often after that, and I was starting to have feelings for him, but a few months later he left.” The words spilled out, and saying it out loud made it more real, Pike began to cry.

Grog got on the floor with her and held her in his arms as she sobbed. Grog was surprised, she never cries. He was also in disbelief of her story. Scanlan was a known lady's man, and would sleep with anything that had a pulse. He had a new respect for Scanlan.  He patted her back gently.  Pike pulled away and wiped her nose and eyes. She sniffled loudly “Aw fuck, sorry Grog.” She said pointing to a large wet spot on his shirt.

“Its okay. I think he owes us an explanation, then we can make a decision. He's either in, or he's out.” Grog climbed back into bed “Now if you'll excuse me,  _ bidet _ gentlemen…” and a few moments he passed out.

Pike closed the door behind her and walked pass Vax doing his best to guide Keyleth up the stairs.

“C'mon Kiki, you need to lie down. Let's get you into bed. Keyleth, no, stop, come on. No this way. KEYLETH!”

She stumbled into door frame with a loud crack

“Oowwwww, what the fuck stupid door.”

Pike rushed up the stairs behind them “Is she okay?” 

“She just slammed her head into the door!” Vax held Keyleth’s face in his hands and brushed her hair away to inspect her forehead. “Well, you’re not bleeding, so that’s good. But I can promise you will have a beautiful bruise in the morning.” He kissed her forehead which caused her to wince. “Pike, can you help me get her into bed please?”

“Yeah of course." She turned to Keyleth, "You know Kiki, you’re the second person I’ve taken to bed tonight, it must be my lucky day.” Pike put Keyleth’s arm over her shoulder, Vax mirrored her, and they walked her carefully to the bed.

“Pike you’re a good friend.” Keyleth said groggily as she patted her head

“And what am I, chopped liver?!” Vax cried from the foot of the bed.

Keyleth snored as a response.

“Vax do you have a second?” Pike asked

“Sure Pickle, what’s up.”

She walked out of the room. Vax followed.

“Scanlan texted me the other day. Am I crazy to let him try and come back into our lives?”

“Woah what?! When did this happen, what did he say? I mean, I loved him as much you did, but I don’t know.”

“It was just a few days ago, he texted a number with no name in his phone and it was me. He hasn’t said anything yet because I’m apprehensive to even let him talk. Not to mention I deserve a face-to-face conversation, but again, I don’t even know if I want to let him. This is all very confusing and Grog’s not really the best sounding board.”

“Okay. Yeah. No, I get it. That’s a lot. Um…”

“Im asking you because you’re not Grog, Vax’ildan.”

He laughed, “Sorry. It’s just a sticky situation. We’ve all thought about him since he left. I miss him around, but if he can just write us off and leave without giving us a reason I don't know that I could just welcome him back with open arms.”

“That's exactly how I feel, but he said he wants to explain himself. I don't think I can go my whole life not knowing why. Which brings up a new fear. What is the reason?”

“He's a mystery to me. But i'd like to know why too. You know, just because he tells you doesn't mean you have to forgive him. You can just walk away afterwards. Call it dramatic irony.”

_ I never even thought about that. I don't have to forgive him or even accept his apology. I can just turn my back on him and walk away. _ She thought.

“You make a great point. I've decided I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask him. Hey, don't tell anyone about this. Not even Keyleth, we both know she can't keep a secret.”

Vax mimed zipping his lips.

“Thanks a lot. I'll keep you updated if it's anything worth mentioning, shit, it's almost 4:00, I'm going to bed. Good night.”

“Good night Pike.”

Pike came to consciousness due to a commotion happening downstairs.

“VAX IM GOING TO KILL YOU!” Vex screamed across the house. A number of doors slammed, the sound getting closer and closer. She finally came to Pike's room and burst through the door searching the room wildly. “WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!” she looked like she could actually kill him, but her intimidating demeanor was lessened by the curly mustache and unibrow drawn on her face.

Pike pointed silently in the direction of Vax and Keyleth's room.

Vex tore out of the room and flung the neighboring room's door open. A stream of expletives came from the room, furniture clattered, and the sound footfalls came up the stairs. Pike went to the doorway and saw at the end of the hallway stood Percy with his hair sticking up, glasses at the end of his nose and an impressive amount of dicks drawn on his face.  Percy was seething, Pike pointed in the direction of the chaos of the next room over and he walked tensely into the room and roared, “VAX'ILDAN YOUR SOUL IS FORFEIT!”

Just then a streak of black flew by her. Vex chased Vax downstairs followed by Percy, and trailing behind was Keyleth.  Pike decided she wanted to see and possibly stop what happens next so she followed.  More noises came from the kitchen.  Using Keyleth as a human shield Vax was dodging blows from his sister laughing the whole time, “C'mon Stubby, you can do better than that.” Percy grasped wildly at Vax to remove him from Keyleth's grasp, but she kept him in a death grip. Trinket was just happy to be  in the middle of the fray tail wagging and barking excitedly. 

“Wats goin’ on?” Grog walked up to the doorway with Pike rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Vax did a ‘Vax’ last night.”

“Nice. Do we need to step in?”

“Give it a minute, let's see what happens.”

The two couples chased each other around the kitchen but Vax was too fast to be caught.

“That's it! I'm getting my gun.” Percy announced. He rushed in the direction of Pike and Grog but was met with a blockade of muscles and ‘the stare’ Pike was famous for. 

She stood in front of him arms crossed.

“I believe this is where we step in.” Said Grog

“I believe you are right.” Pike replied

“OKAY UNLESS YOU WANNA TANGLE WIF ME I SUGGEST YOU ALL SETTLE DOWN!” Grog bellowed. Everyone froze, Grog had an intimidating presences and his deep voice was very commanding.

Pike pulled Vex away and sat her down in a nearby chair wordlessly.

Grog merely pointed at another chair in the dining room and Percy walked begrudgingly towards it.

Pike told Keyleth to retrieve soap, washcloths and olive oil.

Grog led Vax to a third chair and stood by the trio on guard in case more trouble arose.

Keyleth came back and Pike passed out the supplies.

After about 10 minutes of silence and vigorous face washing everyone calmed down and began to coordinate the New Years party.  It was between Vax & Keyleth's and Pike & Grog's, so they flipped a coin.

“If you guys bring your drinks, well supply the food.” Said Pike

Everybody nodded in agreement. 

“I'll bring the markers.” Vax piped up

Vex knocked over her chair leaping over the table towards Vax, tackling him to the floor.  _ He deserved that, I'll allow it, _ Pike thought.  A few moments of torture evolved into laughter. 

“You are such an asshole, you know that, right?” Said Vex as she stood up, smoothing down her frizzed hair.

The group hugged each other goodbye.

As Grog drove the pair back to their apartment Pike laid out her plan for the party and before they knew it, they were home.  Though it was nearly 2:00 in the afternoon, the long night and crazy morning had Pike longing for her soft bed. Grog headed out to the gym and he said he would pick up dinner on the way back. She retired to her sanctuary, and posted a few pictures of the previous evening. She texted Grog her Chinese order and hovered over Scanlan's text thread. She typed, “Just got home. HBU?” No response. Pike went on to shower and do a bit of housework, checking her phone intermittently. No response. Grog brought home Chinese. They ate together on the couch re-watching Thor:Ragnarok for the millionth time. No response. It was only 8:00pm but they were both exhausted, so they cleaned up and went to their respective rooms. Still no response. Pike was frustrated and decided to turn her phone off completely. She was on winter break so it's not like she needed to be up at any particular time.

Ding.

“Sorry for the late reply, I just got home, and my phone died hours ago.”

“Maybe you should invest in one of those portable chargers?”

“I have 3! I just forget to charge them, I'm a failure.”

“What did you do today?”

“I went to work for a bit, and then did some running around, nothing exciting. I am interested in hearing the tales of VM though. Im sure something outrageous happened, it always does.”

“Actually, Percy & Vex got “Vaxed”, will they never learn?”

“Yikes!”

They continued to text back and forth about last night's party for nearly an hour, but Pike's responses were sluggish due to her exhaustion. 

“I know it's early but I'm very tired. So I'm going to bed. Talk tomorrow?”

“Anything for you Pikey.”

Pike blushed.

“gn”

 

\---

 

Scanlan sat in bed smiling sadly at his phone. He enjoyed this superficial conversation, but he knew the other shoe was going to drop one day, and probably soon. He spent the remainder of his night going through his email and scrolling through his feed, when he came across a memory. A group photo of Vox Machina, his pulse quickened. He glanced over all the familiar faces of his old friends and came to rest on the two figures in the center. He studied her face and couldn't help but mirror her smile, then he moved on to his own face and the smile lessened into a frown. _ This asshole _ , he thought.  He closed his laptop and picked up his guitar.  He strummed mindlessly for a bit, moving from one incomplete song to the next and then started to sing,

Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am home again   
Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am whole again   
Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am young again   
Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am fun again   
However far away   
I will always love you   
However long I stay   
I will always love you   
Whatever words I say   
I will always love you   
I will always love you   
Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am free again   
Whenever I'm alone with you   
You make me feel like I am clean again   
However far away   
I will always love you   
However long I stay   
I will always love you   
Whatever words I say   
I will always love you   
I will always love you

“Shit.” he sighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scanlan's song is Lovesong by the Cure, but I imagined the Adele version. I dont plan on doing a song every chapter but it's just what he does, so it's what I do.
> 
> Surprise! I finished Ch.2 not long after I posted Ch 1.  
> Dont expect another chapter tomorrow, I am human.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around. Im halfway through Ch.3 and summoning for Ch.4 at the moment so I'm not going away any time soon.
> 
> Again I apologize for any faux pas ive made, this is new to me.


	3. A walk in the park.

The next day Pike and Scanlan continued to text about nothing. The kind of things you talk to your aunt or co-workers about; weather, dinner, tv. Mindless drivel. The next day their conversations evolved to include gifs. The day after that they started sharing funny videos and memes they thought the other would like. Just like that, they started to feel comfortable with talking, well, texting each other. Their texts were still very casual, but that's how Scanlan guided their conversations. Even though she looked forward to his texts she still had an apprehension about digging deeper. She was careful not to make it obvious she was texting him when Grog was around. She wasn't sure what his feelings were on the situation, but he was noticeably irritated when she smiled or laughed at her phone.

“Got any plans for NYE?”

“Idk, some buddies from work invited me out.”

“I just have to pick up ice.”

“Nice. U and Grog having a night in tonight?”

“I am, he's got plans.”

“How could he leave you all alone. Sad and alone, all by yourself? What a cruel man.”

“Lol. Okay okay, what sort of wild and crazy night have you got planned then whippersnapper?”

“Busted. I'm staying in. I'm a bit of a homebody for the most part.”

“That's right old man, were almost 30 now, we drink our metamucil go to bed at 8pm.”

“Lololololol”

She put her phone down to open the refrigerator and grab a beer. Just then she heard a faint voice come from her phone

“Hello? Hellooooo?”

She picked it up, and held it to her ear, “Uh, hello?”

“Hi.”

She instantly panicked. “Sorry, I butt dialed you, I didn't mean..”

“Ha ha, it's okay. I just thought, never mind. Well it's nice to hear you.”

“Hold on.”

She stuffed her phone in her pocket, chugged her beer, ran into her room and shut the door behind her, took a few deep breaths, and picked the phone back up.

“Sorry, Well I mean if you’re not busy, do you want to, y’know, talk?”

“It’s been a while, no, I’m not busy. Just sitting here not watching TV.”

She felt flushed and her heart beat loudly in her ears. He still sounded the same, though she’s not sure why she thought he would sound differently. She said cooly, “What are you not watching?”

“Oh I don't know, I had some TedxTalks going but now it looks like im watching some amateur mime lessons. I have no idea how I got here.”

Pike laughed

“Oh man.” Scanlan sighed.

“What?”

“Nothing, I guess I just forgot.”

“Forgot what?.”

“It doesn't matter.”

There was an awkward silence.

“Sorry, I do terribly on the phone I don't know why I suggested this, what did you say you were going to do tonight then? Have you eaten dinner yet?” said Pike

“Pike, are you asking me on a date?” He gasped dramatically.

She was silent for a moment.

“Uh Pikey, I was just kidding, you know, a joke? Ha-Ha?

“Yes.”

“Hm?”

“Yes. I am asking you out. Not a date though, wait do you even still live around here, because I am not driving more than 6 hours away..”

He stammered for a moment.

“Now that’s new. Scanlan, I think I like it when you don't know what to say.”  

Eventually he managed to reply, “No, I still live here, um where do you want to go?” 

“It’s depends, what’s equidistant?”

“You guys still at Emon Apartments?”

“Yup.” She was trying very hard to sound cool and normal, when in reality she was freaking out.

“Ok, hold on.” He paused “Blackwoods?”

“Okay, That’s not too far away. You must be close, Where do you live?”

“Now now, a boy is allowed to have his secrets.”

Pike laughed again. “Is 7:00 ok?”

“Sounds great, it gives me time to freshen up.”

 

“Pike?” Grog yelled from the other room

“Hold on.” she covered the phone, and yelled to the other room “Yeah?”

“I'm headin’ out.”

“Okay be safe.”

“You gonna be home tonight?”

“Uh…” she paused, “No I'm going out soon, I’ll probably be back before you though.”

“Where you goin’?”

She didn't answer, Grog walked up to her shut door, “Pike?”

“Just hanging out with Kima from work, have a good night buddy.”

He hesitated before he responded with an ‘okay’ and left.

 

“Ok, what was I saying?” Pike said to Scanlan

“You were just lying to the Misses about your evening plans.” 

She could hear the shit-eating grin from across the airwaves. “Oh, ok, alright. Well now that I'm going out, I'm going to need to get ready and change.”

“I'm sure you look great.”

“Oh yeah? Let’s meet in 20 minutes then.”

He squealed, “Nononononono, 7:00 is fine.”

“Mhm, that’s what I thought, okay see you soon, bye.”

“Pike?”

“Yeah?”

“I know this was last minute, and kind of a stupid joke, but I just wanted to make sure you’re okay with this. I don't want you to think you have to humor me.”

“If you think you can make me do something I don't want to do, your memory of me must be very fuzzy.”

Scanlan laughed, “Truer words have never been spoken, Okay I'll get ready, see you in a little bit.”

“Okay see ya.”

From the moment she hung up the phone she became a typhoon. _ What am I going to wear? Do I dress up, or not really? I mean it’s just Scanlan. Just Scanlan who you haven’t seen in over 2 years. My hair is a mess. I need to do my makeup. But not to impress him, only to remind him of what I look like. I'm sure he remembers what I look like. Hair up or hair down? Definitely down. I only have 45 minutes before I have to leave. Uuuuuhhhgggggg. _

She eventually decided on a mustard colored overall dress, black turtleneck, thick burgundy tights, and black mid-calf boots. Her hair tumbled past her shoulders in soft white curls. Minimal makeup; mascara, brows, lip balm, and a touch of highlight.

She got to the restaurant early and needed a bit of encouragement so she walked up to bar, and ordered a shot of vodka. She breathed deeply and took out her phone to text him that she had arrived.

“Great minds think alike.” A voice said to her left

She jumped to see a man sitting right next to her. She didnt even notice there was someone else there. It took a moment but it was him, Scanlan. She didn't even recognize him. She was imagining a long haired, scruffy, gaudy Scanlan. Instead she found a man completely unfamiliar to her. His brown hair was cut short on the side and a bit longer on the top and had on gold framed glasses. He wore a grey button down, a dark purple cardigan, black skinny pants, and vintage looking grey shoes. He didn't have earring anymore but the holes remained.

“It's so short!” she motioned to his hair.

“Yeah, but you grew your out! It looks great, you look amazing.”

“So do you! I have to confess, I was really nervous.”

“Same.” Scanlan raised his drink, Pike followed suit and they downed their shots. Scanlan hopped off of the stool and extended his hand to her. “Shall we?” 

She slowly took his hand. The touch was electric, and sent a spark through her whole body. He pulled her closer to him and they walked toward the hostess station, where they parted. The restaurant was not very busy and the pair was seated right away. They ate and drank as they talked.

“Do you really like it though?” Scanlan asked as he ran his fingers through his hair, “I just did it on a whim, and now because of the style it grows out funny.”

“I think it looks good on you, that’s not to say that your long hair wasn't fabulous. Because it was.”

Pike tousled her own hair, “I'm way overdue for a haircut. It’s always in the way, but If I do cut it I’ll wait until summer when it gets hot. Having long hair in the winter is like a built in scarf.”

He laughed

“Honestly Pike, I dont think I’ve ever seen you with long hair. It’s always gone to about your chin before you lop it all off.”

“Let’s address the elephant in the room first.” Pike started, Scanlan had a look of fear in his eyes. “Have you always worn glasses?” He let out a sigh of relief.

“No actually, I only started this year. I guess that’s what happens when you get older, and stare at a screen for 10 hours a day.”

“What, for work? What do you do, where do you work?”

Scanlan looked a little uneasy. He took a moment, sat up straight and put on a less than genuine smile.“I do copy for an ad agency on the other side of the neighborhood.”

Pike narrowed her eyes at him.“We may have fallen out over the past few years, but I’m not a stranger, so dont treat me like one.” She felt the anger rise up, but closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. “Sorry.”

“No, you’re right, I’ve forgotten you can see right through me. I just.” he paused, “I feel comfortable when we talk about non-important things. I can meet anyone and quote The Office with them until the sun comes up, and then never have to learn their name, but once they start asking about my job, or hobbies, they’ve invaded my line of defense. You’re not just a random person. You are Pike Trickfoot of Vox Machina. Smart, beautiful, and unflappable.”

She smiled sadly at him. “I just mean you don't have to be ‘on’ all the time. I know there is a subject we need to discuss, but we’ve been friends for years, you’re allowed to just be you. Even if it’s not flashy and entertaining.”

Scanlan stared deeply at Pike. “Let’s go for a walk after dinner.”

“Okay.”

They ate their meals and kept the mood light. When they finished they drove to a park near Pike's apartment. It was cold but refreshing. They came to a playground and started swinging. It became a competition to see who could swing the highest or jump the farthest. 

Every failed attempt brought on bouts of laughter from the competitor, until they ultimately failed too. Scanlan was smiling for real this time. They swung lazily breathing heavy puffs into the air.

“Your laugh.” Scanlan said turning towards Pike. “That's what I forgot. The sound of your laugh.”

Her cold red cheeks deepened. 

He sighed, “I'm sorry, I'm just trying to remember exactly what you look like right now. Before...before I ruin everything. I told you I would explain myself, and 2 years ago I would just try to distract you, or hope you forgot what I said.” He stood up, “I'm a different man than I was before.”

Pike sat silently.  _ Is this it? Oh shit this is it. I'm not ready.  _

“I don't want you to waste your time on me. I have a different life now, I have responsibilities, I…” he paused, “I have a daughter.”

Pike's silence continued but she stood up.

“I was working one night and a woman came up to the bar, she wasn't really flirting, so much as she was trying to get a free drink. I made her a fancy drink for cheap and let her know it was compliments of Scanlan Shorthalt. She took one look at me and decked me in the face. My manager and I dragged her out of the bar and then she started screaming at me about how I ruined her life. I thought she was just drunk until she told me her name, Sybil. The first girl who slept with me. We went to school together and had just finished the 8th grade. I moved away that summer and this was before all the technology we have now so we just lost touch. I guess right after I left, she found out she was pregnant. She said she didn't bother trying to find me. I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to do or what to say.”

She walked closer to him. 

Scanlan continued, “I apologized, I had no idea. How could I have known? Sybil and I barely liked each other, but teenage hormones aren't picky. I begged to meet my daughter, I wanted to do the right thing, but also I was a little skeptical of the whole thing. She said to come to this park tomorrow at noon and pretend you're just a friend of mine. She said ‘If you have the balls to show up’. I went home and cried until I fell asleep. When I woke up I knew it wasn't a dream, my very core was shaken by this chance encounter, and I decided then to never look back. I met them at noon, as instructed.” His face went from somber and dark to bright and shining “Then I met Kaylie. 10 years old, short with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She was polite but sassy, and so smart! There was no denying she was mine. We were there for an hour before she was ready to leave. I talked to Sybil about what I could do, but she was cautious. I didn't blame her.”

Pike knew better to interrupt but slowly stepped in closer. 

He continued, “She needed to know that I was committed to Kaylie before trusting me so I picked up and moved into their apartment complex the next week. That's when Percy saw me moving, he confronted me but I was too embarrassed to tell him. He's such a smug asshole, I can imagine what he would say. I didn't want to explain myself to anyone because it was no ones business. I just shut down and I told him to fuck off and don't bother coming for me. But he--you all did. I never felt like such a failure as I did then. You all pleaded for a reason, and I just walked away. I was embarrassed, and drained, and hurt but if I wanted to be in Kaylie's life I needed to remove myself from the kid I was, and spend all my time being the father she, and I, never had.”

The air between them was heavy and tense.

Scanlan broke the silence, “I guess I could have led a double life without telling anyone, I could have said fuck it and ignored their existence. Instead I sacrificed myself, my old life and my friends for my daughter. But, I would do it again in a heartbeat.” he stood firmly waiting for the cursing and berating to begin, though his eyes were glossy and wet.

Pike had an array of words and emotions flood her head, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy that cliffhanger. Thanks for reading guys.  
> I'm actually finishing up Ch. 5 right now, but I need time to re-read and edit 4 & 5.  
> <3 I'm going to be busy every weekend in April, but I write a lot during the week so fear not.  
> Thanks again.


	4. Where it Began

Ch 4.

 

Seven deep, the group walked into the bar, they pushed 2 tables together, as they normally had to do with so many of them. They had been at Gilmore's more times than they could count, and every time the bartender Sherri would give them the stink eye for rearranging her bar.

“You know Sherri, we come here almost every weekend, you must be used to us by now.” Vex yelled from across the bar.

Sherri rolled her eyes

Vex walked up to her, “and let's be honest, we're regular customers who spend money here, would it kill you to throw in a free pitcher every once in a while?”

Shelli was about to respond when from behind her emerged Shaun Gilmore himself,

“Vex'ahlia, if I gave away drinks to all of my customers there would be no Gilmore's to come to!” He said with a flourish, he leaned in a closer and whispered, “Send that brother of yours my way, and maybe I'll think about it.” He winked.

“For now 3 pitchers will be sufficient.” She said Vex leaned over the bar to face Gilmore, “If you think I would pimp out my dear brother for beer you're mad.” She paused “Now liquor? That's a different story.” She winked back at him. Gilmore squealed with laughter. Vex carried the pitchers to the table and asked Vax to go the glasses. 

Vax walked to the bar to retrieve the cups. “Has my sister been making promises on my behalf?” He asked coolly.

Gilmore swooned, “Only if you're willing.”

Vax blew a kiss to Gilmore and grabbed the glasses and walked away.

Grog claimed one of the pitchers and drank straight from it, while the remaining six worked on the other two. It was early but the bar was pretty empty, but a few other patrons were present. Scanlan sidled up to Shaun at the bar, “I happened to notice a bit more equipment on the stage, is there entertainment for the evening?”

“I’m doing a bit of research, I want to try out a Karaoke Machine, and see it it’s profitable.”

Scanlan grabbed him by the face and kissed his forehead brimming with joy “You are in for a treat Shaun Gilmore!”

Scanlan went straight to the stage and started messing with wires and cables.

“What-ever are you doing Scanlan?” Percy asked

“I’m going to get you out of your shell tonight, Pike get a round of shots on me, you guys are going to need it.”

They looked confused at each other but wouldn’t turn down the generosity of free shots. They got vodka for the table and waited for Scanlan to return. He held up the shot and exclaimed, “Vox Machina!”, the group repeated and took the shots. He pulled from his back pocket a pair of wireless microphones. “We are doing this tonight gang, for Gilmore.” Pike, Grog and Keyleth cheered excitedly. The twins had a positive but silent response. Percy face palmed. “Oh come now, it’ll be great! Here.”, laid a large laminated book on the table, he passed out the remaining books to the patrons at the other tables. He jumped on stage, and Vox Machina knew what was in store for the night.

“Ladies, Gentlemen, everyone in between, tonight the Glorious Gilmore is kind enough to supply us with the means of making our own entertainment. Let’s give a round of applause to Gilmore’s own Shaun Gilmore!”

Vox Machina was the loudest group in the already quiet bar. Gilmore surprised by the attention did a small bow. “Now I know the ancient art of Karaoke is a bit intimidating, so I, Scanlan Shorthalt, will volunteer myself as tribute to kick off the night.” He moved to the machine punched a few numbers, and returned to the center of the stage when the music started to play. The tune was instantly recognizable

 

When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,

I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you

When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you

If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you

And if I haver up, yeah I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you

But I would walk 500 miles

And I would walk 500 more

Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

 

Vox Machina joined in from the table and a good time was had by all. He finished the song and hopped down with mic in hand. “We’ll be here all night! Up next is…” he paused looking to the group for the next entertainer. Keyleth shot her hand in the air and whispered the song to Scanlan. A large grin grew across his face, he punched in the song and gave Keyleth the 2nd microphone. “Up next is Keyleth, with a great 80’s classic.” again the music played and was identified right away.

 

I come home in the morning light

My mother says when you gonna live your life right

Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones

And girls they wanna have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun

 

She finished the song and the crowd cheered. An unidentified man came up to put in a request, he remained nameless, but he belted out a smooth “Friends in Low Places” and returned to his booth. The gang took turns singing together, and separately. The bar’s business picked up, and more strangers took to the mic. Everyone that took the stage did a fairly decent job. But the bar patrons clapped and cheered loudest when Scanlan was up. The night was coming to a close and that meant the end of karaoke, Scanlan made an announcement to the now full bar. “Okay last call everyone! Thank you for coming to Gilmore’s, join us for karaoke next Friday night! I am Scanlan, and this last song is dedicated to a special lady.” He looked and raised his eyebrows at Pike. She put her hands to her face and stared dreamily at him batting her eyelashes dramatically. She expected something along the lines of Baby Got Back, or My Humps, but instead he began to vocalize with the music. Another popular tune rang out from the speakers, but soft and romantic, albeit a little cheesy. But that’s what Scanlan did best.

 

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.

You became the light on the dark side of me.

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

 

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and,

The light that you shine can be seen.

 

Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

Ooh, The more I get of you,

Stranger it feels, yeah.

And now that your rose is is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the gray.

 

He sang the song to her, the whole room faded away and she was actually blown away by how intimate it felt. He even changed one of the “Baby”s in the song to “Pikey”. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Before she knew it the song ended and he hopped off the stage. She came back to reality and the whole bar was cheering a whistling. He held his hand extended to Pike, with all eyes on them she took it. He pulled her close and dropped her into a deep dip, their faces just inches away she looked into his deep brown eyes. He moved closer and his long hair brushed past her face. She closed her eyes, and he kissed her on the cheek. The crowd not seeing where the kiss landed hooted and hollered. He pulled away and winked at her. She stood up stunned, she realized at that moment, she would have given anything for him to really kiss her. Vox Machina was deep in their cups, and Scanlan was a known flirt so no one paid any mind at his performance. Gilmore rushed over, “Wow, just WOW if tonight is a testament of future karaoke nights I’m going to have do them more often!” He hugged Scanlan and swept him off of his feet. “But you probably should have asked me about next week. Do you think you’ll be able to come and MC next Friday?”

“Ah-- yeah so that’s going to be your problem to figure out. Tonight was a favor to you, and it seems to have paid off, literally.” he gestured around to the packed bar. “I love singing karaoke as much as the next guy but MC-ing is a lot of work, and I’d much rather be a participant.”

Gilmore deflated a bit, “The first one is always free, isn’t it?” He walked dejectedly back to the bar.

 

They left the bar and began walking down the sidewalk. Pike was going to call a cab, but Scanlan stopped her. He hadn’t been drinking due to running the karaoke and said he would take her and Grog home since it was on his way. They got into his car and took the short trip back to the apartment. Grog was dying to use the bathroom so he got out of the car before it even stopped. She got out and then immediately got into the front seat. Scanlan was confused but went along with it. “What’s up Pikey-Pants?”

“Nothing. Just sitting here.”

“Okay sounds good.” He turned up the radio a little. Pike knew the song and hummed along for a few lines. “I’m not nearly as good as you are when it comes to singing, but once you sing a song out loud, it becomes addicting, like you just want to sing all of the songs, is that why you do it?”

He stroked his chin, “I guess I really enjoy it because songs are really easy to pair with a feeling, or mood. I’ve written songs before and it’s really personal, and it’s like you know how someone was feeling when they wrote it every time you sing it.”

They sat in silence for the remainder of the song. 

“Plus, chicks dig it.”

“What song would you sing to impress me?” she said without looking at him

“Well, first of all, I don’t think I could impress you with just any song. Sure you’d like a soft slow jam, but if I wanted to make you fall in love with me I’d need to write and compose a song specifically for you.”

She turned to him, “So how far have you gotten on it?”

He stammered to find the words, thought for a second and started to hum. It was a soft melody, he tapped rhythmically on his steering wheel along with his humming. It was sweet and dreamy, when he finished he turned to her, “Well what do you think? Did it work, are you in love with me?”

She leaned over the center console and positioned her face inches from his. She held his face in her hands and kissed his nose, “Almost. If you can figure out the words I can guarantee it will work next time.” She let go, and backed away slowly. His face was blushed and his eyes searched her face for anything indicating she was just joking. “Let’s go out again, just the two of us, if you dont mind.”

A very confused Scanlan nodded wordlessly.

Pike felt triumphant in bringing him to silence, “Good. It’s a date.”

She exited the car and practically floated to her door. 

“Good night” she sang

“Good night” he replied

 

\---

 

The next night Scanlan was working his part time job at different bar.

“Hey what can I get you?”

“I'm sure anything you make will be delicious, just like you.” 

Scanlan saw before him a slightly drunk red haired woman, she looked to be the type to flirt with literally anyone, so long as she got a drink out of it.

“I’ve got just the thing for you.” He winked, he made a weak fancy drink and he poured alcohol down the straw. It was a trick he learned to make customers think they were getting a strong drink.

“Here is your SUPER Sex on the beach, $3.00”

She took a sip and winced, “You know just how I like them!” she handed him exactly $3.00 and started to walk away

“Enjoy.” He faked a smile “Compliments of Scanlan Shorthalt.”

“What?” She whipped around.

“Sorry, it’s a strange name, I know. My name’s Scanlan” he pointed to his name tag.

She went as while as a sheet, then the look turned into anger. She lunged over the bar and grazed his face with her nails. 

Scanlan yelped, “AH! WHAT THE FUCK LADY?!” he and his manager dragged her outside 

“You asshole, you really don’t recognize me?” she stood yelling across the alleyway, “You don’t recognize me, Sybil, you know, the girl you knocked up and left to fend for herself?”

From that moment his life, changed. No more bars, no more nights out, no more Pike, or any of the gang. He had one job now, be a father. He always resented his dad for never being around, and the strain it put on him and his mom. He vowed that very second, he would not do the same.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotcha! 
> 
> The songs I included we're: "500 Miles" by The Proclaimers, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cindi Lauper, and "Kiss from a Rose" by Seal  
> Im working on Ch.8 right now, so I have to edit Ch.5 to publish probably on Sunday (4/7)  
> Thank You for reading. Pikelan 4-Ever!


	5. Happy New Year

The two figures stood facing each other in the darkness, with only the cold puffs of air between them. Pike opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She could see Scanlan’s face was lined with worry, and regret having told her. While she was searching the night air for the words that left her mute. The silence carried on on for another minute before she croaked out a few words, “Oh Scanlan.” she cleared her throat and continued soft but calculated, “I wanted so much to be angry with you. You cut ties with the people that loved you most, and you broke my heart. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still angry, and you’re still an asshole for doing it the way you did.” she blinked her wet eyes, “But I, for whatever fucking reason, am so proud of you.” she lunged forward and hugged him tightly. “If you had given me any other reason, I don’t think I’d be here right now, and I feel so stupid, I feel so selfish.”

Scanlan squeezed her “Pike, no you’re anything but that, this was all my fault, and it was my selfishness that got me in this situation.”

Pike buried her face in his chest and she said some muffled words. “I just wish you trusted me--us, more.” 

“It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you. I spent days trying to figure out how it would work out between us. What was I supposed to say; Oh hey Pike it's me your new boyfriend, but I just found out I have a kid and baby momma that you’re going to have to deal with for the rest of our lives, that’s cool right? It just wasn’t fair to you, and you deserve a chance at happiness.” He let go of her.

Pike said, “You were always, and apparently still are, an over thinker. Don’t you think I should be the one to decide what’s fair to me? You’ve always treated me like nothing was good enough for me, but I’m just a person. I have flaws.”

“None that I ever saw.” He smiled at her

Pike smiled back and walked back to her swing, “Tell me about her.”

His smile widened and he sat on his swing, “Kaylie’s 12 now, she is one of the toughest girls I know. She was shocked to learn I was actually her dad, but took it like a champ. I wanted to be honest with her so Sybil and I told her exactly what happened, and warned her not to find herself in the same situation. Since I live in their apartment complex I spend a lot of time with her, but she officially lives with her mom. I’ve been giving her violin lessons, and of course she’s a natural. She gets good grades in school, and she’s beautiful, thank god she looks like me.”

They swung back and forth while Scanlan glowed with pride telling Pike stories about Kaylie. She watched him come to life and was glad to see him genuinely  happy. 

Pike’s phone buzzed, it was Grog.

“WRU?”

She looked and it was just after midnight and texted back, “I lost track of time, still out.”

“K be safe”

“I will”

Scanlan swung closer, “The misses?”

She laughed, “Yes, he was just asking where I was, since I told him I’d be home before him, and it’s now currently past midnight.”

“Oh shit really?” He checked his watch “Hm, I guess so. Do you have to go?”

“I answer to no man, not even Grog.”

He fanned himself with his hand “Oh my, what a strong independent woman!” 

“True, true” she nodded.

“So, you are still...independent?”

She looked confused for a moment before she realized what he was asking, “Oh! um, yeah. You?” she asked.

“Yup.”

They swung through an awkward silence.

“So...did you have a good holiday?” she asked

“I guess, it was the first Winter’s Crest I’ve had alone, Sybil took Kaylie to her mom’s this year. I declined the invitation. That is a whole can of worms I am not willing to open.”

“When do they come back?”

“Tomorrow. They’re coming back for the new year, I wont be going out though. I'm an old man now, I can't stay out late with you youngins any more.”

“It’s okay grandpa, maybe we can go to the early bird dinner the next day?” They laughed.

“Wait. Really?” he asked.

“Sure.” she took a deep breath. “I know things between us aren't the same as before you left, and you have a whole new set of responsibilities, but I miss seeing you.”

“I do too, but what will Vox Machina have to say about it.”

“That depends on you. I won't tell them anything, or even mention that we’ve been hanging out, if that’s what you want, but I think if we start seeing each other more often you will have to talk to them. I won't lie to them forever.”

“No, you’re right. Let’s wait a little bit if you don't mind.”

“I'm okay with that. It is getting late though.”

“Before you go, I just really want to thank you, but I also want to apologize. I should have never left you in the dark, or ignored everyone. I should have trusted you to make your own decisions about my situation. Im sorry, and I’ll do my best to make it up to you, to the rest of Vox Machina.”

“Thank you. As for Vox Machina...we'll cross that road when we get to it.”

The walked to their respective vehicles, waved goodbye and drove off.

 

There was a considerable weight lifted from both of their shoulder. Pike was glad to learn that Scanlan wasn't throwing away years or friendship over something stupid, and Scanlan was happy that Pike not only accepted his reasoning, but seemed pretty supportive. They texted each other when they got home and said their goodnites.

 

Pike walked through the door to find Grog playing his video game in the living room. He grunted a “Hi.” and went back to his game. Pike showered, changed and layed down for the night. Grog knocked on her door softly, “Pike?”

“Yeah? Im up.”

He opened the door and stood in the doorway, “You were pretty dressed up earlier, where did you go?”

“Oh we went to Blackwoods for dinner and just dinked around for a bit after.”

“Oh, how’s Zhara doing?”

“She’s fine, nothing new.”

He yelled “AH-HA!” and pointed his finger at her, “You said you were goin’ out wif Kima! Where were you really? Who were you wif?” He gasped loudly, “You went to see HIM didn't you?!” 

Pike was caught. Grog wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he knew when he was being taken advantage of or lied to especially by Pike. She already felt bad for lying to him the first time around. This was karma. She had to tell him what happened.

“Grog, come sit down.”

He squinted his eyes at her and sat next to her on her bed. The box spring creaked loudly under his weight. She stood up and looked at him seriously.

“I’m sorry I lied to you. I did see Scanlan tonight. I didn't plan on it. It was a last minute thing. We went to Blackwoods. We had dinner, drinks, and then we went on a walk after. He and I talked about a couple of things, and he wants to talk to everyone about the incident.”

“What did he say?”

“It’s not for me to say. But I will say that you should at least let him say what he has to say.”

He looked at her with a frown for a few moments. “D'you believe him? I mean whatever excuse he gave you.”

“Yes. I do.”

“D'you forgive him?”

“I don't know yet, but I probably will in time.”

He continued to think, “Is he comin’ to the party?”

“No. I didn't invite him.”

His tense posture loosened slightly.

She interjected, “I’m not ready to welcome him back with open arms, and I plan to take it slow. Oh that reminds me, he and I are going out for lunch the day after tomorrow. You are more than welcome to come, but I won't force you.” 

“Probl’y not.”

“That’s ok. I also wanted to let you know that I’m not abandoning you. You are my brother, and you mean the world to me. We’ve always been together and I don't plan on changing that any time soon. We were all friends once, I wouldn't mind it if we were again.”

“I guess.” 

“I know buddy, I’m sorry, all I ask is that you hear him out. You don't have to forgive him or accept his apology. Just let him say what he has to say.”

“If you fink he’s worth the the trouble, I’ll do it.”

“I do.”

“Well,” he stood up, “I guess you’re off the hook for now, just don’t be sneakin’ around. You’re a terrible liar.”

She smiled at him. “I know buddy I won't, I promise.”

He walked away towards his room, “G'night Pikey.”

“G'night Grog.”

 

The next day Pike and Grog spent a few hours cleaning and decorated the apartment. Grog was pretty grumpy that morning, but after a session at the gym with Pike he was in much better spirits. Before they knew it, it was already late into the evening and Vox Machina plus some other mutual friends started to arrive. Cassandra (Percy's younger sister) arrived with Percy & Vex first. They brought a few bottles of expensive looking wine. Pike’s couple friends Alurra & Kima arrived soon after with wine coolers and beer. And finally Keyleth arrived with Vax and man she assumed was the Doctor.

Keyleth said she was bringing a Doctor from the vet clinic she worked with. He was new in town and initially tried to ask Keyleth on a date, but after learning she had a boyfriend went on to be a friendly acquaintance.

 

Keyleth introduced them,“Hey Pike this is Doctor Kashaw Vesh, he's the one I told you about. This is Pike Trickfoot, our hostess for the night.” 

Pike reached her hand out to shake his, “Its nice to finally put a name to a face, make yourself at home.”

He shook her hand, “Thanks, but please just call me Kash.” 

“Ok, if you need anything, just find me.” She replied.

Keyleth stood there in the doorway smiling, looking at them both expectantly. Pike cocked an eyebrow and walked away. She grabbed a drink from the cooler and Keyleth hurried over.

She whispered, “Pike, this is the guy I've been telling you about.”

Pike whispered back, “Yes, I know, you've already said that.”

Keyleth sighed loudly grabbed Pike's arm and dragged her into the hallway. “No, Pike this is the  **guy** I've been telling you about. I was thinking maybe you two would, well, you know, hang out tonight, get to know one another?”

The realization hit her.  _ Keyleth had been talking about him for weeks, saying how nice he was, and single, and a doctor. Oh no, she's been trying to set us up. Shit shit shit. Um just be polite. You’ll be fine. Oh shit, I bet she's been talking to him about me. KEYLETH WHAT THE FUCK?! Okay, okay, okay, just play it cool.  _

“Oh! I get it, okay. Yeah. Keyleth, I’m not sure if Im really looking for someone right now.”

“Girl, Come on! When was the last time you had a boyfriend, let alone went out with a guy?”

“Alright, it’s been a while I guess.” She instantly thought of her not-date with Scanlan last night

“Well I'm not saying you need a boyfriend. I just thought it would be nice to set you up with a nice guy like Kash.”

“It won't hurt, and it’s not like you promised I go out with him or anything.”

“Umm….”

“KEYLETH!”

“No, no I didn't PROMISE you’d go out with him, I just might have mentioned that you would like to get to know him a litter better, maybe over dinner sometime?” Keyleth said sheepishly.

Pike’s eyes were full of fire, she glared angrily at Keyleth.

“Im sorry! I didn't mean to it just kind of fell out of my mouth. Listen I’ll just tell him the truth, that I messed up and set it up without asking you.”

Pike felt bad, Kashaw didn't ask to be put in this situation, and was sure he was misled too. She sighed, “No, I’ll talk to him. Don't think you’re getting away with this, in fact, you’ll be buying us dinner, no questions asked.”

“Done! Im sorry, I just really thought you guys might hit it off, and I just want to see you happy. Not that you’re not happy now, I just mean --”

Pike put her finger to Keyleth’s lips. “Stop! I get it, and I appreciate the sentiment. Just, don't do it again, will ya?”

Keyleth nodded, with Pikes finger still pressed to her lips. She let go, and Keyleth scurried away.

She walked up to Vax who was smiling, “You knew about this, didnt you?”

“Maybe.” he shrugged

She punched him in the arm “You dick.” and walked away.

The remainder of the evening was spent eating snacks and drinking until the midnight countdown.

Partway through the night Pike pulled Kashaw away to talk. “Hey, so Keyleth was saying she talked to you about me?”

He nodded.

“Well, listen, I --” she started

“Pike, it’s okay. I think I understand what was going on. It’s pretty obvious she talked to me before she talked to you, so don't worry about it. You don't have to feel obligated to do anything.”

“Ah, I see. Well I guess I’ll just have to go to dinner with Keyleth’s guilt money all by myself.” 

Kashaw brightened up, “Guilt money you say? How much did you squeeze out of her?”

“All expenses paid. I figured you would settle for nothing less.” Pike smiled slyly.

“Maybe we’ll get along after all, here, let me give you my number, and we can plan accordingly.”

They exchanged information and continued to socialize throughout the evening.

It was coming down to the final minutes before the countdown. She took a picture of herself with the party going on the background, she gathered everyone around for a group photo, Kashaw volunteered to take the picture since he was the new guy, everyone protested, but he took it anyway. With everyone gathered around the countdown was just about to begin. She quickly texted Scanlan “Happy New Year.” He responded with a kissy face emoji. 

 

“10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!” everyone counted down and cheered! The couples paired off and kissed, while Grog, Pike, and Kashaw clinked glasses and downed their drinks. The party continued for another hour or two before the guests started to leave. By 2 am everyone had left and it was just Pike and Grog. They didn't have work tomorrow, so they decided to put off the cleaning until later, and went to bed.

 

\----

 

Scanlan sat on his couch watching the TV waiting for the countdown. “Kaylie! Hurry up you’re going to miss it! He yelled from the living room.”

Kaylie ran in with her hands behind her back and stood in front of the TV, “Ok, pick a hand, left or right.” 

He tried to peek around her to see what she was holding, but she stepped further away, “No peeking! Hurry up pick one!”

“Okay, left.”

“Are you suuurreeee?”

“Yes?”

“Okay! She tossed him a can of purple silly string, right as he caught it she started spraying her can of green silly string at him, he yelped and started to attack her back. They both ran around the room ducking behind furniture shooting each other They heard the countdown and called a truce so they could properly toast the new year, with sparkling cider of course. .”..3! 2! 1! Happy New year!” they both cheered as they clinked their glasses together. As soon as she set her glass down she started to attack him again, running and jumping across the living room.

Sybil knocked on the door, Scanlan and Kaylie looked at each other in fear and sat down on the couch surrounded in chaos. “Come in” Kaylie sung

“Ok Kaylie, it’s officially the new year its time for bed-- What the heck happened in here?! I was gone for 5 minutes!” She looked angrily at Scanlan. 

Kaylie started to say something when Scanlan interrupted her, “What can I say, im as mature as a 12 year old.” He winked at Kaylie.

“You can say that again! Let’s get you to bed girlie. You’ll see him again for your violin lesson in a few days.”

Kaylie hugged Scanlan tightly, “Happy New Year Dad.” she kissed him on the cheek.

“Happy New Year Kiddo.” he kissed her on the forehead. “Happy new year to you too Sybil.”

Sybil rolled her eyes, “Good night Scanlan.” 

They walked to their apartment a few floors up, and Scanlan closed the door behind them. He took one look at his destroyed living room, turned off the tv, lights, and went to bed, but not before texting Pike. “I’ll pick you up at 3?” After a few minutes she responded. “Sounds good!” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Im taking a small break this week, i have a lot of stuff going on this month and i want to revisit the chapter i havent published yet. <3


	6. I'm not jealous...

“Are you sure you don't want to go?” Pike asked Grog standing at his closed door

“Yup.” he said sharply

“Okay, I’ll be back later to clean up. Bye.”

He didn't respond. Pike shrugged and left, locking the door behind her. As soon as Scanlan saw her he rushed out of the car to open the passenger door for Pike. She curtsied before hopping in the car, he bowed back at her. He ran back around the front, when Pike saw a flash of movement from her apartment window. Grog was watching them. When Scanlan got in the car she motioned to the window, they both smiled and waved to Grog. He was clearly visible, even as he ducked down to pretend he wasn't there.

“Did he want to come?” Scanlan asked.

“I think so, but I dont think his pride would allow for it.” Pike replied.

“You’re probably right.”

He turned up his stereo and they drove. Scanlan hummed and bobbed his head along with every song. Pike abstained from talking just to listen to him singing under his breath and hum with the music.

They arrived at “The Old Spoon” a retro style diner, just in time for the Early Bird dinner special, which happened to be Chicken & Waffles. They talked about their nights and what they had planned for the next week. Pike wasn't going to be too busy since the new year was slow, but Scanlan had a lot of new ideas to pitch, and he said he'd been doing a few night gigs to earn some extra cash.

Ding.

“I know you’re supposed to wait 3 days to text a girl back, but I don't play stupid games. You free Thursday night?” Kashaw texted her 

“Sure! You have a place in mind?”

“I do, It’s going to cost Keyleth a pretty penny”

“Perfect!”

“I’ll pick you up at 6?”

“Sounds good, see you then.”

“Quick, to the point, Hm. I'm starting to see why Keyleth thought we’d hit it off” 

Scanlan stretched to see. “Who's that?”

She realized she was smiling and changed the subject quickly. “So your place is still covered in silly string? We still have a mess at home too.” She grabbed her water and gulped it down.

Scanlan looked in her general direction.  _ Dont look at him, dont look at him, dont look at him. _

“Pikey?”

Pike sighed heavily, “Well I mean. Ok so, I forgot to mention… Keyleth sort of set me up on a date with this doctor she works with. Actually she set both of us up without asking, I felt bad and I didnt want to turn the poor guy down if he thought I was interested. So to make it up to us for scheming behind our backs, Keyleth is paying for our dinner. It is NOT a date, we discussed this, this is more of a lesson to Keyleth to stop poking her nose where it doesn't belong.”

Scanlan laughed. “That’s what she gets! I hope you go someplace expensive”

Pike relaxed, “Oh good.”

“Good what?”

“I don't know.” She lied,  _ What I meant to say was Oh good, I didn't want to make you jealous, but it's not like we’re dating, so it shouldn't matter if I make you jealous, and who’s to say you would get jealous.  _

“Pike, you should know I don't mind, or care if you date anyone. I lost my chance a long time ago, and honestly, I'm just grateful to have you as a friend again.”

“Oh.” She said surprised, and a little disappointed. “I'm not looking to date anyone anyway. If I find someone that's cool, if not that's okay too. I haven't needed anyone to make me happy before.”

“This conversation just got depressing. Do you have room for dessert? “

Pike groaned, “I don't know if I can make it.”

“Not even for for the...” he pointed to the menu “Super Duper Scooper Dipper?”

“I dont have the strength to go on.”

Scanlan grabbed Pike's hand, “No, I won't leave you behind! I'll never let go.”

Pike collapsed on the table dramatically. 

“Noooo!” Scanlan wailed, “Why gods, why?” He shook his fist in the air.

Pike and Scanlan broke into laughter. They paid their bill and left. The ride home he sung louder and Pike joined in a few times on parts she knew. “Youll have to send me this one, I really like it, my playlists are about 3 or 4 years old.”

She remembered he would often make playlists for her since he was always listening to new music. He’d make them for all of Vox Machina too.

“I have a couple more you might like then!”  He stopped in front of her apartment, “Safe and sound. I'm pretty booked this week I've got a couple of after hours gigs”

She replied, Ill be busy too. I go back to work tomorrow,” she groaned.”Maybe next-next weekend?”

“Sounds great, tell Grog I said hi.” He got out of the car ran around the front and opened the car door for her again. “Bye Pikey.”

“Bye, love you.” She clapped her hands over her mouth and went pink in the face.

Scanlan just laughed, “Love you too honey”

She was now beet red with her head between her legs in complete embarrassment, “Shut up! You know I didn't mean it like that! You’re such a jerk!”

Scanlan laughed even harder, “But sweetie pie, You can't just take it back, I love you sugar dumpling, I love you until the darkest days my honey bunny baby cakes.” He was now on his knees proclaiming his ‘love’ loudly for anyone to hear.

“I'm going to kill you, I'm going to actually kill you.” 

“C'mon puddin’ pop. Just tell me you love me.” she climbed out of the car and punched him in the arm. “I am going inside, and we are never going to speak of this again.”

“Alright, Alright, I’ll talk to you later.” 

Scanlan quickly got in the car again, honked his horn and yelled loudly, “BYE SHNOOKUMS, I LOVE YOU!” before peeling off down the road. Pike didn't even have time to react before he was blocks away. Thoroughly embarrassed she retreated into her hoodie while 2 passers by stared and snickered at the scene. She got into her apartment and made a beeline for her room. 

“Ahem” a voice coughed.

Pike yelped, Grog was sitting in the darkened living room “Grog! You scared me!”

“What was that commotion about?”

“Oh, It was just a joke. You know how Scanlan is.”

“No, I don't. I  **knew** how Scanlan  **was** . I dunno if I know him anymore, but  **you** certainly seem to be gettin comfortable wif  **him** again.” 

“Grog, why are you acting like this. I know he hurt you. He hurt all of us, but it’s been a few years. I think he’s really changed, and I’d like to try being friends with him again, it just happened quickly, that’s all.”

“Pike, I’m not really that hurt over him.  I havent been for a while. I’m just angry at him because he broke your heart. You are the best person I know, and anyone willing to throw it all away over god knows what is a terrible person in my book.” He walked up to Pike and took her hand, “I just don't want you to get hurt again, and I’ll do anything to protect you.”

She hugged him tightly. “I'm sorry I made you worry about me, but I promise you I’ll be okay.”

Grog let go, and turned the lights back on, the house was spotless.

“Grog?! Did you clean the entire house?”

“I was angry cleaning, I got carried away.”

“Let me make it up to you, I’ll cook anything you want for dinner, and I’ll even wash the dishes after.”

“GoFiBePo Bowls?” He asked quietly.

“Do you want to come to the store with me?”

“Mhm” he nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Well get dressed, come on.”

Grog wanted to go to the fancy grocery store across town. They had a larger selection of meats and cheeses than the regular store they shopped at. They got there and cruised the aisles quietly making fun of all the hipsters shopping there. They got their ingredients, which consisted of 5 different meats and cheeses. Pike was rounding the corner when she crashed carts with another person. Pike peeked around, “Oh my gods I’m so sorry, I wasnt looking where I was going, are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m ok. I wasn't looking where I was going either, my bad.” said the girl

“Are you sure you’re ok? I’m so sorry.”

“Im fine, really. It’s alright.”

“Pike?” said a voice from behind the girl

“Scanlan?!” pike gasped

“Oh, so you guys know each other?” the girl asked

“Pikey, what are you doing on this side of town you--” 

“Shut up, hide,” She started to shove Scanlan away, “I’m here with Grog, I don't know if --” 

She grabbed the nearest box of something and shoved it in Grogs face. “Woah Grog! have you seen this stuff, it's crazy right?” She said straining to keep balance on her tiptoes.

“Uh, yeah. It's oatmeal, did you want to get some?”

“Woah! Your friend is tall!” the girl said from behind her.

Pike's desperate attempt at distraction failed. Grog looked confused but replied to her.  “Oh yeah and mighty strong too. You eat your vegetables, and you might be as big and strong as I am one day.” He flexed his muscles.

She laughed, “You're a weird guy, but if I weren't a kid, I'd never tell you that to your face.”

Scanlan looked on horrified as a simple grocery trip turned completely sideways. He looked at Pike's apologetic face, took a deep breath and started to step forward. Pike saw the unease in his steps, not to mention his eyes as they traveled up, and up to take in the full view of Grog, a mountain of a man who could easily lift a grown man like Scanlan and chuck him across the room. Which was probably what Scanlan was worried about.

The girl looked back at Scanlan, “Dad, are all of your friends this goofy?”

“Most of them.” he replied “but like you said, I wouldn't really say that sort of thing to their faces.”

Grog didn't seem to understand what was going on until Scanlan came in a little closer. The look of realization and surprise came over Grogs face. He probably didnt recognize him at first.

“Hey Kales, go pick out something unnecessary from the bakery.”

Her eyes widened with glee, “Bye, it was nice to meet you.” She ran off.

Scanlan yelled to her, “Hey! $15 limit!”

She waved her hand in the air before she was gone.

Pike looked to Grog, then to Scanlan, then back to Grog a few times. There was silence. A few more moments of silent tension went by before Grog said the first words. “So that's your…?”

“Daughter.” Scanlan replied

“And how old…?”

“12, going to be 13 this year.”

“So, whos her mom?”

“A girl I used to know, before I met you guys.”

“Did you know?”

“Nope.”

“Is that why you left?”

“Yep.”

Scanlan and Pike waited nervously, they knew it was best for Grog to come to his own conclusions and guide the encounter.

“Why didn't you say anything?”

“I don't know. I was scared, angry, confused, nervous, i didn't know how you guys would react, so i just ran away.”

“That was stupid."

“It was, and i'm sorry. I should have trusted you, and i was selfish. But i had to, and it turns out she actually likes me. Kaylie, her name is kaylie.”

“Well you are selfish, and an asshole, but you did an honorable thing. And i can't blame you for that.

“Thanks Grog, I'm really happy to see you, and even happier it was in public with many witnesses. I'm going to get Kaylie before she orders an entire sheet cake, but I want to apologize properly to you. Let me get your number and we'll set up a date. If you want. I don't force you.”

Grog turned up his nose but swiftly produced his phone, “I suppose.”

The group parted ways and went about the rest of their shopping. 

 

The drive home was quiet, In fact Pike cooked and they ate in silence. It wasnt until she started washing dishes that Grog spoke

“I guess I get it. I just dunno why he had to be a dick about it. It’s crazy to think about one of us having a kid an all. But if it were any of us, it’d definitely be him.”

“She looked a lot like him. Kaylie.” Pike said. She never thought she’d meet Kaylie so soon, but seeing him with her, just looking so natural together brought a smile to her face. Scanlan was right, she really did look like him. They had the same brown wavy hair, the same big brown eyes. 

“Did you see his hair!? It looks so stupid!”

She shrugged, she actually liked it, but she missed his long hair too.   
“Did Scanlan say anything about her mom?”   
“Not really.” She thought, _ I doubt they’re dating, or considering getting back together _

“How do you feel about it Pikey?”

“Well, it really doesn't matter what I think about it. It’s his life now. But I’m happy for him. We both know what it’s like to have a shitty dad, or no dad in our lives, and he’s trying to break the trend.”  _ He was always kind, but to devote himself to fatherhood was a completely different kind of selflessness. He really was a different man, probably a better one. _

“So are you going to see him?”   
“Well, yeah. He’s a jerk, but he’s our jerk. I can't blame him for doin it, and it’s pretty obvious he wasn't lying, so I’ll give it a shot.”

“Well it's getting late, and we go back to work tomorrow. We should get to bed.”

“Okay mom. Oh shit, I almost forgot, Vax and I were going to Gilmore's Thursday night to watch the pay-per-view fight. You wanna come?”

“Um...I have plans.”

“Seeing Scanlan again?” He raised his eyebrows at her.

“No! I'm going out Kashaw.”

His eyebrows stopped mid-wiggle, “That guy?!”

“It's a long story, but yeah. He seemed alright to me.”

“I thought he was kind of a dick. He was talkin like some big shot, like he knew everything.”

She laughed, “No, that actually sounds about right, either way it's not a date, we both agreed.”

“Its none of my business. I hope you're not doing this just to make  **someone** jealous.”

“What?! No!” She blushed

He laughed, “If you say so. Goodnight!”

“Grog!”

He playfully ignored her and went to his room.

 

\----

 

“That guy from the grocery store was huge! How do you even know him?” Kaylie asked while helping Scanlan put away groceries.

“Oh, that’s Grog, he’s a good guy, gentle as a kitten. Unless you piss him off.”

“Who was the lady? His girlfriend?”

"No!" he said incredulously, “More like sister, her name is Pike, you wouldn't want to get on her bad side either. Trust me, she’s almost scarier than Grog. But she’s really smart and nice and...” He smiled stopping mid sentence.

Kaylie narrowed her eyes at him as they continued to put away groceries.

“So how come I’ve never met her, or any of your friends? You do have friends, right?”

“Yes, of course I have friends!” He scoffed. “I just don’t have a lot of free time, so I don’t get to see them as often any more.”

“I guess being an adult sucks.”

“It does. So please, try to stay a kid forever.” Scanlan put his hands on his hips, “It seems my work here is done.”

“So will you stay for dinner?”

He hesitated, “I don't think so honey, I've got some work to do tonight.” He kissed her on the top of her head. “Good night Kales.”

“Gnight dad.”

Sybil nodded as he left to go back to his apartment for the evening.

Scanlan texted Pike for a bit before she fell asleep. He stayed up for another hour or two putting together a playlist for Pike.  _ I'll send it to her in the morning. _ He thought.  _ I bet her stupid doctor date douchebag has terrible taste in music, and bad hair, and an ugly face. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Im feeling refreshed after my little break but I still have a lot going on this month. I know where Im going with this story, but getting there is challenging. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. :)


	7. The Cerulean

As the rest of the week went by Pike spent a lot more time with Grog at the gym. The holidays had not been kind, and she felt her mind was more clear when she was sweating. Come Thursday she became more aware that she had a night out planned with her new acquaintance, Kashaw. It wasn't a date, but to anyone looking, they would call it a date. It was Thursday morning, Pike was at work, and she received a text Kashaw. 

“Just making sure we’re still on for tonight.”

“Yep. I still don't know where we’re going. On a scale of Homeless to Movie Star, what’s the dress code?”

“Fancy first date with a Doctor.”

“lol, ok. See you tonight.”

He replied with a thumbs up.

She finished the day and went home to get ready. It took longer than expected to figure out what to wear and she was still doing her makeup when he texted that he was there. She decided to forego a few steps, grabbed her purse and ran out of the door. Kashaw was reading a book in his car, he was so focused he didn't notice her standing there. Pike knocked on the passenger side. He jumped a little but unlocked the car. Pike laughed to herself,  _ I guess most guys really don't open the door for you anymore. _

“Sorry, I've been trying to finish this book every moment I get.” He stashed the book away before Pike could see the cover.

“No biggie.”

“Keyleth was very obnoxious about our ‘date’ all day today. Until I reminded her she was the one footing the bill.” Kashaw produced her debit card. “She means well though, let's take it easy on her.”

Pike nodded in agreement.

He was dressed very nicely, This was seeming more and more like a date than they had discussed. They didn't talk much the car ride there because Kashaw had some podcast playing rather loudly, she listened for a while but they changed subjects so quickly she couldn't figure out what they were talking about Politics, maybe History. She was also not sure where they were going, but it was on the other side of town, the rich side of town. A few more minutes of driving went by and they pulled up to The Cerulean, she had never been here before but she knew the name. Kashaw gave his keys to the valet, and they walked inside. The interior was very beautiful and dark. There were miles of draped blue velvet on the walls, and the tables and chairs were detailed in gold. The waiters were all dressed in tuxedos and they carried shiny gold platters. She stood there in awe, she had never been to someplace as fancy and presumably expensive as this. There was even a coat check.

“You coming or what?”

She snapped out of her daze to see Kashaw waiting a few feet ahead of her. She hurried over, they were sat near the back and given menus. She looked inside and her eyes grew, the food here was more expensive than she imagined, and every dish had at least one word she has never heard.

“If you're looking for recommendation I'd suggest the risotto, or the duck.” He said without looking up. “And don't worry about the cost, I'm only making Keyleth buy our drinks, I'll pay for dinner, I'm not a monster.”

Pike was relieved, but slightly uncomfortable, this was definitely a date.

“I'm more than happy to pay for mine on my own, there's no need--”

Kashaw interrupted her, “Then how are you going to explain the 3 credit cards between two people when it comes time to pay the bill?”

“Oh. You're right, well I'll just have to make it up to you.”

“Dont. Just think of this as a thank you for the great party you threw, and a thank you for agreeing to come out with me.”

They ordered and went through the “getting to know” you questions. He read books on history and medical journals. He was a veterinarian but he took his job seriously. He drank expensive bourbon, and played a weekly game of poker with his old friends from college. He wasn't terribly exciting or different, but he was honest. A little too honest. He had a very sarcastic personality, but he was also blunt. He didn't mess around with niceties, and preferred to get to the point of the conversation. That’s not to say he was rude, just a little abrasive. She could tell he was trying to talk more and just be more polite in general.

“Date are always kind of awkward right? I don't know why we have to dress up to eat and talk about ourselves. On paper it's just a terrible concept.” said Pike.

“I agree. I guess it's just a way to learn if the other person chews with their mouth open or not.” Kashaw replied

Pike laughed.

The restaurant wasn't terribly loud and the music was relaxed and jazzy. As she looked around she realized she was surrounded by mostly couples speaking closely in hushed tones. The food arrived and the price reflected a much bigger portion, but it was still delicious. They continued to share trivia about themselves they didn't have too much in common in the way of movies or hobbies but she liked that he was dedicated about his interests.

She got up to go to the ladies room and was stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. On a side stage with a dull blue spotlight sitting at a grand piano was Scanlan. She quickly walked to the side hallway that led to the bathrooms, and peeked her head around the corner. It was definitely him, he was playing so softly and flawlessly that she thought it was just music piped in from speakers. She didnt notice anyone watching him play but he was swaying gently with the music, eyes closed lost in the sound not even bothering with the sheet music he had standing up in front of him. She hung around the corner for a while just watching him. A couple seated near him seemed to have finished their meal and left a tip in his jar, he bowed his head graciously to them while continuing his performance.  _ If I had continued to only text him, I would probably never have realized it was him, he looks so different. I’d even say he looks dignified. _ He finished the piece he was playing, emptied his tip jar and left the stage in her direction. She didn't duck around the corner fast enough and they locked eyes. He quickened his pace to meet her and looked at her with a surprised smirk. 

“Pikey what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m here with a friend.” she replied

He peeked his head around the corner, “Which one is he?”

Pike tugged his arm pulling him back, “Stop! He’ll see us.”

“Ah, so it is a he, would this be the doctor date?”

“It’s not a date!”

“No one brings a girl here for a friendly dinner, this is a date, whether you think so or not.” his expression hardened for a moment, before curling back into a smile. “I have to get back up there soon, I’ll see you later, you can text me the details.” He turned and walked to the men’s room.

She returned to the table and sat back at the table with Kashaw.

“Is everything okay? You were in there a long time.”

“If it wasn't, would you want to hear about it?”

Kashaw looked flustered, “Fair enough.”

The music started to play again, it was noticeably louder than before. she turned around in her chair to see Scanlan sitting at the piano. “The music is lovely tonight, don't you think?” She asked without looking away.

“It’s been nice. I prefer instrumental music to anything with lyrics any day.”

Scanlan seemed to scanning the restaurant looking for her, he found her face gave a wink and turned back around. The song he was playing became more complex and faster.

She turned around to face Kashaw.

“I can see the appeal of instrumental, it's not distracting. When I listen to music with lyrics I just want to hear what they’re saying and sing along.”   


“That’s a pretty much how I feel about it. Save for the sing along part.”   


“So if I wanted to go to karaoke you’re saying you wouldn't enjoy it.”

Kashaw did not look amused and Pike laughed. “I take that as a no.”

“Correct.”

“What is an ideal date for you in that case?”

Kashaw closed his eyes deep in thought for a moment. “Probably a museum or someplace to learn something.”

“That sounds nice, you know I’ve lived in this city for 6 years and I haven't been to and I havent once been to any of the museums.”

“That’s criminal. Maybe I can take you some time?”

“That would be great, I think i’d really enjoy that, by the way. I was wondering what was the book you were reading?"

"Oh, Hamlet, I just one of the classics."

The waiter arrived with their dessert, he handed one plate to Kashaw, and the other to Pike. She yelped out in pain and jumped up sending the plate crashing to the floor. She grabbed a napkin and bundled it around her hand. A few dots of red poked through the white cloth. The music stopped.

“You! Get a first aid kit. Now!” Kashaw barked at the waiter and rushed over to Pike’s side. “What happened?” He began to examine her hand closer.

She winced, “The plate he handed me must have had a chip in it or something and it cut me.”

The waiter rushed over with the first aid kit. Kashaw rummaged through it taking a few items out going to work on her hand. “Get your manager over here.” he said to the waiter.

Two figures rushed over to the scene. The first to arrive was the manager, “I’m so sorry sir, if there’s anything we can do.” 

Kashaw continued to hold Pike’s hand and held up a bunched napkin spotted with blood with his other hand.“Competence is the first thing on my list. What kind of place doesn't replace dishware when it’s cracked? This restaurant must be doing horribly based on the sub par china and the fact that this first aid kit doesn't seem to have been restocked or replaced in over 10 years. I think a visit from the health department may be in order.”

The manager bowed apologetically. “Sir please that’s not necessary, Given the circumstances, you will find your bill is paid for this evening. I hope that you do return, and I will personally see to it that your grievances are addressed.”

Scanlan arrived and knelt down at Pike’s other side. “Pikey are you okay? What’s going on?” he saw the red napkin and his brow furrowed with worry.

She was embarrassed being the center of attention at the moment and her cheeks were pink. “I’m ok, it’s just a cut. I’ll be fine.”

Kashaw turned to Scanlan, “She’s fine waiter, you can go.”

“Hey pal, I'm not your waiter.” he turned to Pike. “You sure you’ll be okay? Do you need me to do anything?"

“I’ll be okay. I’ll let you know when I get home, okay?”

“Shorthalt! We’re fine over here, you can return to the stage.”

Scanlan glared at the manager, squeezed Pike’s free hand whispered, “Call me later.”

Pike nodded and smiled. Scanlan went back to the piano. 

“Kash, do you mind, I just want to go home.” Pike said

“I think that’s a good idea.” Kashaw took out his valet ticket and held it out to the manger. “Get our car.”

The man took it and rushed away.

Kashaw helped Pike from her chair put her coat around her shoulders, and slung her purse over his shoulder. _ He’s more caring than he lets on. _ Pike thought as she looked at his intensely stern expression. He put his hand on her back gently and they walked toward the exit. His car was waiting with the manager standing by the passenger side with the door open.

“Again I’m very sorry sir.”   
“I've come to The Cerulean in the past. When I do come back, I expect a more enjoyable, less bloody experience.”

“Yes sir of course.”

Kashaw guided Pike into the passenger seat and closed the door. He drove her home in silence when they arrived he got out and opened her door. Kashaw ignored Pike’s protests and he took her house keys and opened her apartment door. He guided her past a surprised Grog into the bathroom where he shut the door behind them.

“Let’s clean this off and bandage you up.”

“Hey, you really took charge of everything back there. Thank you.”

“It’s the least i could do. I will say that this is the first date I’ve ever had that ended in blood. I’d prefer if the next one didn't end this way.”

Pike smirked. “What makes you think there will be a next one.

He didn't look up, “I didn't mean to sound presumptuous.”

“Sorry, I was just making a dumb joke. I think I would like to go out again”

The corner of his mouth turned up into a small smile before quickly disappearing. 

“Wash it again in the morning with soap, and re-wrap the dressings. I’ll text you later to plan. Goodnight.” He quickly opened the door to find Grog with his ear on the other side of the door. 

Grog fell forward and Kashaw dodged out the way said goodbye and headed straight out of the door.

Grog surprised by the whole encounter looked to Pike. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Oh nothing, I just got a cut at the restaurant, and Kash was looking at it..”

“Oh no are you okay?”

“Yes yes I’m fine. You boys are always doting on me.”

“He didn't seem that concerned.”

“No, not Kash, I meant Scanlan. It was just a scratch and he was so worried.”

“Wait, what does Scanlan have to do with anything?”

“Oh sorry, He was playing at the restaurant we were at, he ran over when he heard the commotion. Besides Kash was plenty concerned, he just doesnt show it like most other people do.”

“You’re going out with him again?”

"How long were you listening at the door?"

"I was just trying to figure out what was going on."

"You could have asked, but yes, I will."

"Hm.."

"What Grog?

“Nothin’.”

She looked him up and down, walked past him and said goodnight before going into her room and closing the door behind her.

 

\--

 

Ding.

“Im home. Everything is well.”

“Glad to hear it. I saw they comped your meal. The manager was pissed. But your boyfriend really backed him into a corner.”

“He was just concerned about me, that’s all. And he’s not my boyfriend.”

Scanlan sighed audibly.  “Well im glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks.”

“You going to bed soon?”

“In a little bit, why?”

“I need another set of ears”

“Okay.” He called her and She picked up immediately.

“Hey.”

“Ok so this is a tune im working on for a whiskey commercial. I'm not sold on it, wanted to get your opinion.” He lied.

“Hit it.”

He played a bluesy tune for her. He had a knot in his stomach the whole time he was imagining her with him. His playing got a little muddied and rough, when he realized it he stopped and picked the phone back up.

“So?”

“I mean it’s beautiful, but I think it’s too sad sounding.”

“You’re right. Well back to the drawing board before I let you go, Kaylie is going to a friends next weekend, I was wondering if you might want to come over. We can do dinner and a movie.” Scanlan held his breath anxiously

“Saturday? What time?”

He exhaled in relief away from the phone. “5?”

“Cool, just text me your address. Im going to turn in. Thanks for checking up on me by the way.”

“Anything for you.”

“Goodnight Scanlan.”

“Goodnight Pike."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been what feels like forever since I last updated, but I've been dealing with a family loss.  
> Thank You for reading, I look forward to posting more chapters soon.


	8. Whoops.

Winter break was over so everyone returned to their regularly scheduled lives. She didn't plan on seeing Scanlan or Kashaw  this week due to their busy schedules, but also because she didn’t know how she felt about either. She had expressed her feelings to Scanlan years ago but things were different now and he has moved on. Kash was obviously trying to connect with her and she liked him but wasn't sure to what degree. 

 

Vox Machina didn't see each other in their entirety but maybe once a month but Pike, Vex, and Keyleth had a long standing bi-weekly ladies night. This Friday would be pedicures and wine at Keyleth’s. Sometimes Vax, Percy, and Grog would take the opportunity to go out during girls night. Tonight would be one of these times, they were going to the bar to do whatever guys do when they're with other guys.

The group of six met up at Keyleth's and Vax's just to split off again. The guys were just about to leave when Vax pulled Pike into the empty kitchen. “Hey Pickle, I was just checking in with you. I don't know if you remember what you told me at the party, but I just wanted see if you were doing okay.”

“I'm fine, things are a little more complicated than I anticipated, but we talked a bit and I think he's got good intentions.”

“I'm here for you, and I'm a willing listener. Just let me know if you need anything okay?”

“Thanks Stringbean. Now go out and try not to get in too much trouble.”

 

The twins kissed their significant others and and headed off with their respective groups.

The girls put on a cheesy movie, filled their glasses and began to soak their feet. Vex complained about Percy being home less because of his new position. Keyleth was telling them about this fundraiser she was in charge of. Another Vet, Kerrick was a kind older Veterinarian, sort of took Keyleth under his wing to get her to be more confident. It was not really working as intended, and she was a big ball of stress. Pike had everything to tell the girls, but couldn't. She needed more time and to figure out the logistics of bringing Scanlan up.

 

“By the way, Kash seemed to be in a good mood this week, care to fill us in?.” Keyleth asked Pike

“WHAT?!” Vex spit out her drink.

“Our dinner went well, no complaints here.” Pike replied

“So are you going to see him again?” Keyleth asked

“Actually, I am. Next Thursday night.” 

“Woah! So do you like this guy or what?” Vex asked Pike

“Of course I **like** him, he's a nice guy.”

“I did not get that kind of vibe from him at the new year’s party. But if you say so I’ll believe you.” Vex replied

“It’s not that big of a deal guys.” Pike sighed

“Sorry, we didn't mean it like that It’s just that I've never really seen you show interest in anyone. More drinks anyone?” Vex got up before Pike could respond.

Pike held her glass up for Vex to pour wine into.  “It's not like I haven't had boyfriend before, I'm not some 40 year old virgin.”

“Yeah but I can't even recall any of their names or faces so it wasn't that serious of a relationship.” Keyleth replied

Pike took a large gulp from her glass. “You know, if this were a movie we would be failing the Bechdel Test epically right now.”

“Your right darling, men in general are a depressing subject anyway. Are we planning on going to Marquet this year, It’s been nearly 3 years since we’ve gone, and I really need a getaway.” Vex replied.

“We just have to figure a time that we’ll all be able to take off.” Keyleth added.

“Instead of picking what week works, let’s figure out what week’s don't work, and we can narrow it down from there.” Pike suggested

“Ooh great idea Pike, we might as well wait for the menfolk to return.” Vex rolled her eyes.

They continued to drink, watch movies and finish their pedicures. The guys came back just after midnight. They all spoke for a while determining the best dates for their group vacation, this went on for another hour as they all checked their phones to confirm. They narrowed down a few weeks and started their goodbyes. Pike and Grog left first until abruptly returning less than 5 minutes later. She forgot her phone and purse at Vax and Keyleth’s apartment . She asked Grog to wait while she ran up to collect her things.  Vax let her in, she picked up her purse from the side table by the door. Her phone wasn't on the couch where she last remembered having it, instead it was in Vex’s hands. 

 

“Oh good you found it, thanks.” Pike reached out to take it. 

Vex held the phone up “Pike, I didnt mean to look, but who is this?”

Pike looked down and she saw a text notification on her lock screen. 

“Pikey, do you care what movies I get for us I...” The rest of the text was not shown, and the name was only 3 purple hearts.

“Um…” Pike froze it was embarrassing that she named Scanlan that in her phone. 

“Is this that Kash guy?” Vax asked.

“No. It's not."

"You know I hate to pry, but who is it then? They call you Pikey, that's pretty..." She thought for the words. "cutesy."

She couldn't think of a lie fast enough and suddenly three sets of eyes were focused on her.  "I didn't know how or when to bring this up but I've been hanging out with…” she paused “Scanlan.”

“Wait really? Since when? Hold on, this text is from him? I need more information because I'm clearly missing a lot.” Vex asked

Keyleth, Percy and Vax were standing behind her looking surprised. Pike went over the last month with them. Grog busted through the door to see the five of them sitting at the couch.

“What the fuck? I’ve been sittin outside for 15 minutes, what is goin on?” He yelled.

“Crap, sorry Grog. Um, I was bringing everyone up to speed on the Scanlan situation. The secret is out.”

“Oh. Yeah it was really surprising to me too, I just can't believe he's got a daughter.”

Pike's eyes burned white hot at Grog. He was rarely on the receiving end of Pike’s fury but even he was scared of her when she became ‘the monstah’. “I'll go wait in the car.” he squeaked as he ran down the stairs.

“His daughter!?” Keyleth squeaked

Pike squeezed the bridge of her nose and sighed loudly, “Yes. Her name is Kaylie. I don't feel super comfortable telling the whole story, but essentially He didn't know about her, and she was the reason he left. He wanted to be a better father so he’s been sharing custody with her mom.”

“I’d say something untoward but I can't fault him for doing the right thing.” Percy said flatly.

“Shit, that’s crazy. I wish he would have told us. Why didn't he tell us?” Vax added.

“I don't know, but I'm kind of glad for it. I don't think anything else could have grounded him like she does. He’s so different now. I mean he’s the same guy but just different.” Pike said as she focused on Vax's face as not to lose herself in thoughts about Scanlan.

“So what does that mean for him then, I mean is he going to start coming around or…?” Keyleth asked

“Only if you want, he said he wanted to make it up to you all and apologize. But if you didn't want to see him again he understands.”

“Are you sure it’s really him? That sounds nothing like what he would say.” Vex asked.

“Like I said, he’s changed.”

“Well if we’re being honest here, I have missed him more than I was upset with him. So I'm okay with him coming around again if he wants” Vax chimed in. Keyleth nodded along with him.

“I'm indifferent.” said Percy.

“He’s a shit head, but he was our shit head. I expect drinks out of this apology at the very least.” said Vex.

“We can talk about your demands later. I’ve been making Grog wait for too long.”

“How does the big man feel about this?” Vax asked

“He’s okay with it for the most part, it will just take time. Even for me, I'm still getting used to it all.” Pike answered. “But I really should go. I'm sorry for keeping it from you guys.”

“Darling you have nothing to be sorry about, I don't know what I would have done or how I would have reacted if I were in your shoes. Go on then, don't keep Grog waiting any longer. We really need to get home too. Percy let’s go.” Vex got her purse and headed towards the door.

“Finally” Percy said under his breath.

“Well, that was fun. See you guys later.” Pike jogged down the stairs to see Grog waiting patiently inside the car. “Buddy I'm so sorry! I couldn't leave, they had so many questions.”

“No it’s okay, I didn't mean to open my big mouth like that.”

“It’s not your fault. Everything is a little topsy turvy since Scanlan popped back into existence.”

“Let’s just go home, I'm tired.”

“You want me to drive?”

“Mhm.” Grog took the passenger side, and fell asleep about 2 minutes later. Pike’s drive in silence was no longer full of thoughts running wild in her head. She didn't have to hide the fact that she’s been talking to him from anyone. The quiet was welcomed.

She shook Grog awake when they got home, he stumbled to bed, grunted a good night to Pike and passed out in his room. She got dressed for bed, and finally texted Scanlan back.

  
  


\---

 

Scanlan’s phone lit up

“U up?”

He was up, it was Saturday night, and tended to revert to his night owl hours on the weekend.   
“Yup, what’s shakin’ bacon?” He texted

“Bad News, well good news. Kind of both.”

His heart beat at the thought of bad news. “Oh no, what’s up?”

She took a while to type. She was either typing a deleting a bunch of responses, or pausing to figure out how to word her sentence. In the end her text just read, “Everyone knows now. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“I knew it would come out eventually. On the plus side you don't have to sneak around anymore.”

“OMG I am so bad at that. Is it alright if i call u real quick.”

“Sure”

The phone rung, it was a video chat. Scanlan was currently only wearing his skivvies. He frantically wrapped his blanket over his shoulders up to his neck. He smoothed out his hair took off his glasses, and turned on his bedside lamp before answering the call.

“Hey Pikey.” 

The screen was entirely black. 

“Hey Scan, I just wanted to say hi.”

“Uh, is your camera not working or something?”

“What do you mean?” She pulled the phone away to reveal she had the phone up to her ear, she must have hit video call by mistake. When she pulled it away her face came into frame. The light behind her formed a halo against her messy white hair. Her piercing blue eyes peeked from behind her dark black lashes as she squinted at her phone. She was lying down in bed, bundled in soft blue sheet. Scanlan's entire body shivered seeing Pike in bed even if it was only for a few seconds.

“Oh shit.” Pike swore. the screen went black again but there was a rustling. A few moments later a more put together Pike picked up the phone.

She had smoothed out her hair and wrapped herself in blankets. He quickly had a dirty thought as to what was beneath those blankets.

“This phone will actually be the death of me. I'm really not technologically adept at all. 

Scanlan laughed.

She continued, “All i wanted to do was tell you goodnight, and I've messed that all up.”

“You've made it like a thousand times better. You're awfully cute when you look sleepy. Plus you almost caught a peek, I'm in my unmentionables.”

Pike wrapped her blankets tighter, “You know I've seen you naked right? Half of Emon has seen you naked.”

“I see where this conversation is going.” He exposed his left shoulder and collarbone seductively and raised his eyebrows at her.

Pike laughed. “How dare you sir! I am a lady.”

“Oh i'm so sorry milady, you should be treated with the utmost respect.” Scanlan exposed the other shoulder.

Pike squeaked and pulled her blanket up over the bottom half of her face. Only her squinted eyes were visible.

“Wait no fair, I can't be the only naked one on this call.” He wiggled the blankets further down so his chest was slightly exposed, “I'm a shy boy.” he put on a coy expression.

She uncovered her smiling face, “You are completely ridiculous. Sidenote, have you always had…” she motioned to her chest area

He brought the blankets back up to his neck. “Yeah, that’s right,” he remembered aloud “ I always used to shave or wax it.”

“It’s okay. I kind of like it.” She blushed, “Well anyways I'm going to bed, and I really did just want to say good night to you. So good night.”

“Goodnight Pikey Pants.”

He fell back onto his pillows and balanced his phone on his forehead.  _ Am I really the last person she wants to talk to at night? What did I do to deserve her? What do I do to keep her? Keep her isn't right. Seduce? No. Woo?  _

His phone buzzed. Reading his text he almost dropped his phone. She sent him a selfie she just took. She was wrapped in a blanket but it was pulled down to show off her shoulders and a tiny peek of cleavage. It might have been his imagination but she didn't look to be wearing anything underneath, and she had a sly look on her face. “Now we’re even.” the text read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there thanks for reading. Im not going to lie, I've rewritten this chapter about 3 times now, and each time leads to a different direction. This, and next chapter are going to be turning points and I cant go back and redo it after they've been published, which is why I've been kind of avoiding or hesitating with them. I often doubt myself but I push on and posting them motivates me to write more than when they're just sitting in my Google Docs.


	9. This is getting serious

It was Thursday after work and she planned on meeting Kashaw at the museum, a new historical exhibit opened and he invited her to the evening showing. She enjoyed seeing Kashaw a bit more, now that she knew how to read him a little better. They had been texting and he's been opening up little by little, he was starting to feel more comfortable.

They met just after 6:00. It was a weekday so they didn't want to stay out too late.

“Hope i didn't make you wait.” Pike asked 

“Nope, just got here myself.”

“I'm going to admit to you, I have no idea what we're coming to see tonight.”

“I could stand here and explain it to you but instead we could just go inside.”

“Good deal.”

The exhibit was the history of some old war, almost old enough that it was forgotten until some artifacts were found. Kashaw did in fact explain what was going on the entire way, even though there was a tour guide. He would correct or elaborate on the tour guides explanations.

“Actually this was a maneuver was never utilized due to the position of civilians in the area and…”   
“That’s not true, he died before becoming Captain.”

“That model is mostly accurate, you see the trenches were actually…”

He was a good foot taller than she was so he would lean in closely and put his hand on her shoulder to whisper these things to her. Pike was surprised by the closeness, she was surprised that he was comfortable enough to act in such a familar way with her, but mostly she was surprised at her heart rate that quickened at his touch. The tour ended without incident and they walked through the remainder of the museum looking at the different art pieces and exhibits.

“I'm so glad you suggested this place. I've always wanted to come, but, well my friends aren't really the museum types, you have met my roommate Grog right?”

“He’s not so bad, If you give it to him in the right format he may be interested.”

“He does like the movie Braveheart.”

Kashaw smiled.

“So you aren't a robot. I knew it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don't think I’ve seen you smile since I’ve met you.”

“I smile. I can experience joy. I downloaded the program special just for you.”

Pike laughed, his humor was dry, if you didn't pay close enough attention you'd almost think he was telling the truth.

“It’s getting late and I have to work in the morning, as do you I assume.”

“Yeah, I do. But I know a place close by that’s quick and delicious, we can snag a bite to eat before heading home.”

“I don't suppose it has any Michelin Stars?”

“I’m sure you know already know the answer to that question.”

Kashaw sighed, “Wishful thinking.” 

“It's only a few blocks we can walk.”

Kashaw talked about the exhibit some more, half of which was nearly understandable. She smiled and nodded. Mostly due to his newly found animation. He was in the middle of wildly explaining the speech that some general made before battle and he smacked his hand on a street sign. Pike tried to suppress the laughter but seeing how embarrassed Kash was she couldn't help herself. She was starting to see him truly.

“Here we are, ‘Jarrett's Shawarmas’ I can order for you, if you’re not too picky.”

“You’re the expert here. Show me your ways.”

“Watch and learn.”

Pike walked up to the counter, put her hand on her opposite shoulder and bowed, “Be pleased.”

“Be pleased,” The man smiled and bowed back. “What can I get for you today?” 

“Two orders of the chicken shawarmas and a side of rice. Also some baklava if you have any left today.”

A few moments passed and she was handed a feast on a tray.

She bowed again and left a nice tip in the jar beside the register.

“Wow that was fast, and there’s a lot here.”

“Just wait until you try it.”

They spent the next half hour barely finishing their food and talking about the past week. Pike noted the days seemed to lasting longer and the lack of sunlight was putting a damper on her psyche. She much preferred Summer to Winter. Kash saw no point in choosing a favorite season as they always cycled, but he admitted to admiring the life cycle of the leaves.

They slowly made their way back to the cars.

“Ugh I forgot, we have to walk back. I’ve made a terrible mistake.” Pike said clutching her stomach.

“It was just so good, I didn't want to stop eating. Do they deliver?”

“Pick up or eat in only, sorry.”

“Damn.”

They arrived at their respective vehicles.

“Even though I didn't really know what was going on most of the evening I had a great time. Thanks for bringing me to this.”

“I had fun too. Hey, listen. I know I’m not the easiest guy to read or hang out with, but I enjoy spending time with you. I’d really like to get to know you better, like really get to know you.”

Pike was at a loss for words. She didn't realize until now this was the 3rd time in 2 weeks she had been out with Kash, they texted almost daily and things may have gotten serious without her noticing.

”Just take the weekend and shoot me a text, or something.” he said turning his face away.

“Im sorry. I do enjoy hanging out with you, I do. If you hadn't noticed Im a bit oblivious at times.”

“I can't relate, but I will admit sometimes I can be overly perceptive and misconstrue things.”

She took his hand and hers and squeezed it. “Kash I like you, everything else is whats up in the air.” She paused,  _ When I met him I thought he was so closed off, like I needed an army to tear down his walls. In reality he's the most open and honest person I've ever met. Disarmingly open. _ “I have to tell you something.”

His face didn't change but he shifted his head quizzically.

“I've been chatting and seeing someone else. It’s been pretty casual with you and I, and with him as well, but I am now realizing that things may not be as casual as I thought.”

He took in her words and replied, “Pike, you’re honest to a fault.” his eyes softened. Kashaw leaned over and kissed Pike on the cheek. “I really like that about you. Good night.”

Her cheeks flushed red.“Good Night.”

Pike arrived to an empty apartment, which was good. She planned on skipping the ‘after date’ talk with Grog anyway.

 

Friday night Scanlan texted her. “Hey U still coming over tomorrow? Did u have a good week, i haven't heard from you much?”

“Just normal, i don't want to bug you with texts all day.”

“You can never bug me.”

Pike smiled “If you say so. I'll see you less than 24 hours actually. 21 to be exact.”

“Im counting the minutes.” He sent her a selfie with his hand on his chin staring off dreamily into space. 

“See u later.”

Pike sat at the kitchen counter and ate her dinner of cereal. Grog was rustling around in his bedroom. He didn't emerge for another few minutes. When she saw him Pike was for sure he was going on a date, his beard was trimmed nicely and he smelled nice. 

“Where do you think you're going dressed like that?”

“Wha’?” He looked down looking for a stain or tear.

“You look hot buddy! Where you going?”

He strutted down the imaginary catwalk. “Pinegroves.”

“Damn boy! Thats fancy. With who.” She sung

“A lady.” He straightened his shirt

“That was fairly obvious. Any one I know?”

“Probably not. Im seeing this girl Cassandra set me up with.”

“Since when do you and Cassandra talk, I barely talk to her.”

“Im a social butterfly if you hadn't noticed.”

“I hadn't, Im impressed.” She tugged on his collar. “Look at my wittle buddy, all growed up. You be good now, and if you need anything call, okay” She pulled him down closer and gently slapped his face. “Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

“That’s a short list.”

“You know it.”

“Bye, See you later.” and he left.

 

The next morning Grog hadn’t returned. 

She saw he sent her a text late in the night. “Im staying out tonite, dont wait up.” She smiled at the message and took this opportunity to take a quick shower followed by a long bath. She emerged refreshed and ready for the day. She spent a couple of hours meal prepping for the following week and doing housework. Grog came home and immediately jumped in the shower. They both sat on the couch a little later for lunch and some TV. His night went as well as expected and planned on seeing her again. He said Trish was her name.

It was closing in on 3:00 pm when Pike finally started to get ready. She was dressed and ready to go in a matter of minutes but she wrestled with herself over the idea of bringing a few overnight items, the idea brought on by Grogs recent escapade. She embarrassed herself just thinking about it but ultimately packed a toothbrush and change of clothes.

“So which one of your boyfriends are you seeing tonight?”

“They are not my boyfriends, but if you must know, I’m going over to Scanlan’s tonight.”

“You know you’re gonna have to choose one if you keep goin out with them.”

“Who says I'm trying to date anyone. I’m just having an evening out with an old friend.” She thought to her conversation with Kash.

“Then why do you have your toothbrush in your purse.”   
Pike flushed beet red and stuffed the toothbrush further down into her purse.

“I'm not judging honestly. I'm just surprised.”

“I don't have a plan you know, There’s no end game in sight.”

“Do you like either of em?”

“I don't know. They’re both good guys. Dating is another story. I mean, you know I had a thing for Scanlan from back in the day, and I don't know that I still feel that way, but he also has his own life. I don't know where I’d fit in. Kash, he’s just an enigma. He just seems so unlikely to be caring or romantic, but he is, and that’s surprising. They’re just so different.”

“They are opposites. If it were me, I’d put them both in a cage and watch em fight it out.”

“Who do you think--”

“No no no, I’m not getting into that. 

“Fine.” Pike rolled her eyes. “I'm off then.”

“See you tomorrow.” He sung.

She flipped him off and closed the door.

 

She stopped at the corner store on the way and picked up a bottle of red wine. Still she made it to his apartment a little early. This was the first time she was nervous to see Scanlan. He said he was in the middle of cooking so just come up. She knocked on his door and it creaked open. Music and food smells filled the apartment. This was the first time she had been here and she didn't know what to expect. He was always garish and flamboyant but his living space was pretty clean and open, he didn't have much for decor but it looked nice. The kitchen was just through the living room and she saw him standing at the stove bobbing and singing along with some kind of funk electro pop. She knocked on the open door and he startled. He turned down the music and had her follow him to the kitchen. He asked her to pour the drinks and she sat at a small dining room table while he served their meals. He made chicken parmesan, and the pasta was buttery and cheesy.

“Oh my gods Scanlan. You're amazing.”

“I can't wait to hear you say that later tonight.”

Pike laughed, “No but seriously, this is great! I’m thoroughly impressed.”

They finished their meals and retreated to the couch to watch a mystery marathon Scanlan planned.

“Okay so get ready for a cinematic experience.” Scanlan clicked play and sat back triumphantly. A few clicks on his phone turned off the music and dimmed the lights.

When the movie started she wasn't entirely sure what is was until she saw the lead actor. She looked at Scanlan and rolled her eyes at him. He bursted out in laughter. The movie he chose was National Treasure. It wasn't  a great movie but fun, so Pike and Scanlan settled in. It was about an hour into the movie and suddenly there was a knock at the door and it flew open.

“Scanlan, I know you’re here, can you--Oh!” A Red haired woman stood in the doorway. She was not very tall but quite thin. Her red hair was piled into a bun on top of her head and she was dressed in what appeared to be a work uniform.

“Sybil! I--” He stood up.

“Who’s this?” She interrupted she pointed to Pike without looking at her.

“Um, this is Pike. My...friend.”

Her annoyed look transformed into a sickly sweet smile, “Hi, Pink was it?” Sybil extended her hand to Pike to shake it.

Pike stood up to shake her hand, “Actually it’s Pike, y'know like the weapon.”

“Ah, well, I’m Sybil, Kaylie’s mom. I don't suppose Scanlan has mentioned Kaylie to you yet?” She smiled deviously at Scanlan as if she was going to ruin his night in just a moment.

“As a matter of fact he has. I've heard a lot of great things about Kaylie.”

Sybil whipped around to look at her and her smile dropped into a scowl. She looked Pike up and down rudely and turned back to Scanlan. “I’ll just text you later. Learn how to lock your door, I don't want Kaylie walking in this kind of thing. Ever.” She walked towards the door and before closing it she turned to Pike once more. “Pike, a little advice from me to you. Try not to get knocked up, this one doesn't stick around.” She slammed the door closed.

“Yup that's about right.” He walked over and locked the door behind her. “I'm so sorry about that, she normally doesn't barge in like that, though you really stood your ground, that’s not an easy task.”

Pike sat back down with her adrenaline pumping. 

“Is she always that intense?

“Pretty much.”

“Gods that must be tiring.”

Scanlan laughed.

He picked up the blanket from the floor and wrapped it around Pike’s his shoulders. He scooted closer for them to both be under the blanket. His arm pressed against hers. Their legs touched. He was warm. They continued to watch the remainder of the movie in this position. After it was done she went to move but was unable, Scanlan had fallen asleep and was currently drooling on himself. She chuckled, she wanted to get a picture of this and her phone was just out of reach. She stretched and stretched but Scanlan shifted his weight at that moment and she was stuck underneath him.

Scanlan awoke slowly to find his face on Pike’s chest with her body pinned underneath him. A hundred “I’m sorry”s flew out of his mouth followed by a hundred more when he slipped trying to get off of her and ended up groping her. She laughed at him as he was practically on the other side of the living room still saying sorry.

She beaconed him over. “It’s fine! You fell asleep I know you weren't trying to do anything shady.” 

“So you don't think this was all just some big elaborate ruse so that I could feel you up?”

“I mean maybe next time just ask?” Pike loved to get a rise out of him and knew which buttons to press. He was fundamentally the same guy she’s known for years, which was comforting.

He cocked an eyebrow.

She grabbed the remote. “Are we going to watch the 2nd one?” 

“Let’s do something else.”

“Like what?”

“Hold on, close your eyes.” 

“Now this feels like part of a bigger plan to grope me.”

Scanlan laughed, “Come on.” He guided her hands to her face. 

Pike heard some rustling. It was another few moments before he said to open her eyes.

The room had changed dramatically, the lights glowed soft purples and pinks. He moved the coffee table out of the way, and he turned on soft music.

He was standing in front of her and with his hand extended. “Let’s dance.”

She stood up and took his hand. He stepped forward and pressed his body against hers and put his arm around her waist. Being so close face to face was an an entirely different sensation. She melted into this feeling as they began to move. She felt his eyes memorizing her face and she looked away, his gaze was too intense. Her face sat snugly on his collarbone and she hadn't noticed until how nicely he smelled. They swayed and he hummed gently to the instrumental music. She could feel the vibrations of his hum on her skin, her entire body felt hot. His fingers wrapped around hers and they moved across the living room. The next song came on, she recognized this one it was an older slow jam, a little more danceable than the last song. They broke apart though still close and holding hands, they continued to dance. Scanlan sang along quietly. They rolled their bodies rhythmically to the tune and a few minutes later it ended and another came on but the dancing had ended. 

“Gods you’re beautiful.” His said as he moved a lock a hair from Pike’s face.

Pike felt her heart in her throat and buried her head in his chest. Her feeling for him bubbled up inside of her and were close to bursting. If she looked into his eyes for just a few more seconds she would have been at his will.

“Scanlan. I have to tell you something.” 

Scanlan stepped back to look at her but she didn't look at him. “I’ve been going out with Kash since I’ve been talking to you. I don't want to lead you, or him on. It started out really platonic with both of you. I didnt think it would come this far. So i wanted to be honest. I just have to take some time to think about it. I'm sorry.”

“So you're saying I'll just have to try harder to seduce you?”

Pike laughed, “You know I don't think I've ever been in this position before.”

“Oh, the positions I could have you in.” 

“You know what I mean, although…” Pike raised her eyebrow at him

Scanlan was disarmed at Pike's bold statement, she loved seeing his face in a state of shock and surprise. She held back laughter, that's all she could do was laugh. She took his hand and slid her hand up his back, “Let's dance some more.”

 

He drizzled chocolate syrup over their end of evening dessert sundaes and walked back to the kitchen. “What? No jokes about pouring syrup all over me and licking it off?” Pike asked over her shoulder chuckling. 

Scanlan snuck up behind her and playfully nuzzled his head on Pike's shoulder into her neck. He said to her in almost a whisper, “No, I think you'd taste much sweeter.”

Pike went red all the way to her ears and felt her pulse beat in every inch of her body.

 

He walked to her car at the end of night.

“Scanlan, thank you so much for tonight, I’ve missed you.”   
“I’ve missed you too,” Scanlan wrapped her up in a big, long hug. He pulled away to look at her and talked at the ground “I know you said you’re thinking about who or what you want right now, and you need time and that’s okay, but” He finally looked her in the eyes. “It’s taken so long to be in this place with you, I don't want to lose you now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks yall for reading, it went on a bit longer than most of my chapters but im pretty happy. My girl is in a sticky situation! Everyone cant help but fall in love with her.
> 
> I imagined Pike and Scanlan dancing to:  
> "The Night Me and Your Mama Met" Childish Gambino & "What You Won't Do For Love" Bobby Caldwell


	10. The Council Has Spoken

Ch. 10 #3

 

Pike entered her door and flipped on the lights to see a shirtless Grog being hovered over by a 2nd shirtless figure.

“AH!” Three voices yelled out at once. First was Pike followed by Grog, and third was who Pike assumed was Trish.

The woman quickly grabbed her shirt and covered herself.

“Pike?! What are you doing here, I didn't think you were coming back tonight.”

Pike turned away and averted her eyes for the sake of Grog's date. “Well I'm home, so I'm just going to my room, sorry.” She rushed past them. She held a hand to her mouth as she started to laugh.

 

Pike heard the front door close and a knock on hers followed. “Pike?”

“Come in.”

“Hey so I didnt think you were coming home tonight, sorry you walked in on…”

“No no no it's okay. I'm sorry I messed up your night.”

“It’s okay. I guess your night didn't go as well as you hoped?”

“It went well. Not as well as yours was, but still good.” Pike thought back to her and Scanlan dancing slowly in his living room in his arms, the dinner he made specifically for her, sitting closely together under a blanket. Her thoughts were slightly muddied by the reminder of the Sybil incident. “Although, I did meet the baby mama, that was awkward.”

“That’s weird, why was she there?”

“She lives there. Not at his apartment, in the complex. He moved there so he can be close to Kaylie. She kind of just barged in and made a commotion and left. She wasn't the nicest, but it’s whatever.”

“Well we met Kaylie already, and she was nice.”   
“I think it might be a bit different the next time around. Meeting her dad’s…” 

“Girlfriend?” Grog smirked.

“No! You know what I mean.” 

“If you say so.”

“Well I’m going to bed, I’ll have to meet your lady friend another time, hopefully everyone will be wearing more clothes.”

“Yeah I was meaning to introduce you to her. I’ll see when she’s free next. Maybe we can double date, well triple date?”

“Goodnight!” 

Grog walked away from her room laughing.

 

“You won't believe what just happened.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“I just walked in on Grog and his new girlfriend on our couch! Lol!”

“Oh man, poor guy.”

“Well he said he didn't expect me to come home tonight. I don't know what that says about me…”

“If only he were right.”

“Okay maybe like a 1% chance.”   
“1% aint 0% Baby.”

“Always the optimist. Either way I just wanted to let you know I got home okay.”

“Thank you… I dont want to bug you but let me know when I can take you out again soon.”

“I’ll let you know. ;) Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Pikey.”

 

“My sweet beautiful kids, come here!”

She and Grog hugged Wilhand for a long time and probably a little to tightly.

After dinner Pike proceeded to tut after Willhand and straighten up his home. She started with the dishes and trash, but found herself 2 hours later with a toothbrush in hand cleaning the grout between the kitchen’s tile floor. Wilhand would make general conversation with Pike but she was often asking, “huh, what?” after when she realized he was talking to her.

She was about to start on the bathroom when Wilhand stopped her.

“Let’s sit down, you’re making me and your brother tired.” He pointed into the living room at Grog snoring from the recliner.

“Pike is there something you want to talk about. You seem a little distracted.”

Pike stared at the floor, “I dont know…It’s just boy trouble.”

“Ah.” He said as he nodded, “I was once a boy, I do have a bit of insight if you’re interested.”

Pike smiled at him. “It’s just there’s this one guy, he’s kind of plain, but he’s kind, and smart, and has prospects for the future. And I can't find any downsides to him.”

“But?” Wilhand asked,

“And then there’s the other boy, he’s funny and sweet but he’s a father and I couldn't bear to come between him and his daughter.”

“Pike please don't tell me there’s a third young man.”

Pike laughed. “No, just the two.”

“Well I can't say that either sound like a good situation. You can love for all the right reasons, but love isn't reasonable. It’s energy, and passion. You have a lot of that. What you need is young man who can match you. A good job or funny jokes love does not make.”

“I know, i know.” She thinks about his words,  _ Well if it’s energy and passion there’s no doubt in my mind who has all of that. That’s not to say the other one doesn't have energy and passion, it’s just quieter, but somehow still intense. Why is this so difficult? _

“Listen honey. These things take time, but they are also trial and error. If you don't work at it, you’ll never improve. Give those boys a chance, because all I want is to see you happy.”

Pike hugged Willhand. “I'll do my best.”

“Of course you will, any man would be lucky to be at the affections of a Trickfoot.” he kissed her on the forehead.

  
  


“Hey are you free any time soon?” Pike texted to Vax

“Yeah of course, do you want to do lunch tomorrow?

“I was thinking sooner.”

“Gilmore's at 9?”

“Thanks, it means a lot.”

 

“Only you could lure me out of the house at such a late hour. It must be serious.”

“Only slightly.”

They got their beer from bar and sat down at a table, Sunday nights aren't particularly busy so there were only a couple of people there.

“Vax, how do I know if its worth it?”

“I assume you mean your new boyfriend?”

Pike rolled her eyes.“Boyfriends, I’ve been seeing Kash and Scanlan, both started out super casual and platonic, but the longer it goes on, it feels like it’s getting more serious. I recently talked to both of them and let them know about each other. Neither of them were upset, they're just trying harder. Which is not making things easy for me.” She stared into her full cup and watched the bubbles rise through the clear yellow liquid. They sat together quietly sipping back and forth. 

Vax broke the silence, “I wasn't sure about Keyleth for a while. Not that she was a bad fit but more like I didn't want to bring her down. You know what kind of kid I was, I was not a good guy. Kind of like Scanlan. She was so shining and bright, a lot like you. What I guess I mean is that the right thing happened for me even though I wasn't sure it was the right thing. Fate is funny like that.”

Pike nodded.  _ What is fate telling me now? Both of these guys popped up out of nowhere, both are witty and charming, both seem to care for me. They really couldn't be more different, and yet they're similar. _

“I'm not trying to tell you which one to pick but how do you feel about Kash?” Vax asked

“I don't know. I just think he'd be easier, he's not a bad guy, and his personality is...different, but I kind of like that about him.”

“You are the one who's calling the shots here. I'm just here for you to talk it out.”

“I'm not ready. How can I be when I feel like I know so little about Kash, and then Scanlan, I've known him for half of my life, but sometimes I think, do I really know him?”

They finished their drinks and decided one was enough.

“Dating is when you get to know someone, you see how they work into your life and them into yours.”

“I know you and Kiki have been together for a few years, was there any hesitation because if it didn't work out your whole friendship would be shattered?”

“Actually, that was never discussed. If we broke up we'd deal with it but as public our relationship is, it's only really about us.”

“I feel a sense of responsibility, I don't want to hurt anyone and at this point that's becoming more impossible.”

“You're allowed to be selfish. Especially when it comes to the person you date.”

Vax always helped Pike think of herself. Pike was a people pleaser and would drain herself before ever thinking to ask for help. Vax was similar but knew how to step back and balance the scales. He would remind her when he thought she was pushing herself.

“It's getting late. You helped me realize a few things and thank you for being here. I think everyone else would have told me what to do. You're a great friend.”

“Im happy to help, you saved me once before and I will try my hardest to do the same for you.”

They walked back to their cars, “You give me too much credit. Goodnight, give Keyleth my love.”

Vax kissed Pike on the top of her head, “Goodnight.”

 

Pike thought about what Willhand and Vax said for a few days, she was starting to think Grog's cage match idea was looking better and better every day. It wasn't until via text Vex suggested a beauty contest that Pike thought of a good “test”, Vox Machina. Whoever she would date would eventually have to come around the rest of her friends, and regularly. Kashaw was new and the gang met him once before, but this group outing had a purpose, it was to see how he reacted to them. Scanlan's turn would be similar except that it would be how the group reacted to him. Vox Machina as a whole was an intimidating force, though very open and loving, it was not easy getting your foot in the door. She made plans for 2 weekends from now; Kash would have Friday night, and Scanlan would have Saturday Night.

 

Pike was pretty surprised by how excited the group text was. She doesn't know what she expected from them, but this wasn't it.

 

Pike: I’m not trying to stir the pot here, but I can see where Kash wasn't a big surprise. But Scanlan?

Vax: I had insider knowledge.

Percy: Oh, I am surprised about it. If that’s who you want who am I to say anything?

Vex: He’s always been a flirt, but with you he went above and beyond. It’s still surprising, just not that big of a leap.

Pike: I had no idea for years, I just assumed he was being him.

Keyleth: I was surprised, but like Vex said, once I thought about it, it wasn't that surprising

Vax: It’s like when Freddie and my sister started dating. Sort of a long time coming.

Percy: Don't be daft Vax.

Grog: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Pike: Well you guys are important to me, and your opinions matter.

Keyleth: Anything for you Pike.

Vax: We love you Pickle.

Percy: As long as I get to make judgments and interrogate someone I’ll have a good time.

Vex: You’re right, our opinions do matter, but don't take us too seriously, we just want you to be happy.

 

There was a lot of calls and texting going on since she wouldn't see either of her boys for a while. She knew that while both guys had a great physical presence, they had to be able to carry on the relationship without seeing each other. This was a real thing people do, unless you live together you're not going to see each other a lot.

 

“Grog, this doesn't feel right.”

“What's that?

“All of this, who even am I? I'm putting them through tests? Practically interviewing them.”

“I mean, I won't lie, it is a little strange.”

“I just feel phony.”

“Then just pick one and be done.”

“It's not as easy as you think.”

“Sure it is, pick one.”

“But there's a lot to be considered, like how will he be with Wilhand? How does he feel about you, and Vox Machina? How will he…”

“Pike, just pick one.”

“How?”

“I dunno, go with your gut?”

“Go with my gut?”

“Yeah like think about when we spar, if you show hesitation the other person will see it and block you. If you just go with your first instinct you hit the mark every time.”

_ Go with my gut. Go with my gut. Who pops into my head first? _ Pike closed her eyes.  _ Go with my gut, Scanlan or Kash. _

“Visualize them both in front of you, just standing there.”

Pike nodded. She imagined a large black void. The only source of light is the two dim spotlights that illuminate two figures standing in the darkness.

“Okay really check them out, look at every detail.”

The first is tall, with shaggy light brown hair, his eyes are slightly different colored. His arms are crossed. He has a stern expression on his face. The corners of his mouth turn up slightly and his eyes soften.

The second is short with cropped dark brown hair. His large brown eyes are framed by gold rimmed glasses. He rests both hands on his hips. His cocky smile and raised eyebrow rest into a warm smile.

“Do you see them, really see them?”

Pike nodded again.

“Now, which one are you gonna marry?”

Pike's breath hitched and her eyes flew open, “Grog!”

“I don't want to marry you Pike.” He chuckled

Her heart was racing. For the briefest of moments she saw the light over one of the figures grow slightly brighter. _It was only a second, half a second. That's not definitive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pike has always looked to her friends for advice, this time is no different.
> 
>  
> 
> Next time on NPWD: its the big weekend, her final "test" to her boys.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Choices

Pike thought better than to spring this test of wills on the boys as a surprise and gave them the rundown, if she were in their shoes she'd want transparency. They were very aware of each others presence, and the plan Pike had made. Surprisingly neither backed down, though Scanlan would whine at the mention of Kash, and Kash would pretend not to know who Scanlan was they were pretty chill about the situation. Both were ironically cocky and confident they had nothing to worry about.

 

The days went by and Pike had enacted a “date ban” until the next group outing. Kash seemed annoyed by it and begrudgingly complied. Scanlan was more vocal about his grievances and fussed the entire 2 weeks.

 

Friday night they would pick up Kashaw meet the rest of the group at a bar of Kashaw’s choosing, just to make him feel a little more comfortable. It was called The Slayer’s Take Tavern. Before they walked in Pike reminded him of Vox Machina. They meant well, but were also assholes.

“I’ve met everyone before, I’m sure they remember I’m an asshole too.”

She bumped his shoulder with her shoulder, “You’re not wrong, but you’re really not as bad you say you are. Lighten up.”

The corner of his mouth curved and he bumped Pike’s elbow with his. There was a short man that tended the bar, and a few older patrons that were scattered. It was a dive if they’ve ever been to one. They took two tables close to the bar. Pike did introductions once more and they sat down.

“So Kashaw, what sort of money does a Vet make?”

“Percival!!” Pike gasped.

“What?! I’m just wondering what sort of lifestyle our dear Pike is in for.”

“She may have simple needs, but she is allowed luxuries, and I hope you can provide them for her. She does deserve the best.” Vex added

“Vex!” Pike groaned. Pike was already embarrassed, a one-two punch right out of the gate from the two she worried most about. She said to Kash, “You don't need to answer them.”

“I won't be crass and discuss exact dollar amounts, but I am more than comfortable.” He said to Percy. He looked at Vex “I doubt someone of Pike's standing would need me to provide for her. She's been doing just fine for herself." He turned to Pike, "That's not to say I wouldnt like to spoil her, because she does deserve that."

Pike's ears went red, she smiled into her cup.

"Glad to hear it Kash." Vex said.

"Vex, though I love the idea of making this poor man squirm, I think you ought to take it easy on him." Percy said as he put his arm around Vex.

Keyleth asked Vax. “Doesn't he mean ‘we’?"

They spent the rest of the evening trying to catch him off guard, which they were only successful the one time. It was when Pike and Kash were at the bar picking up the 2nd round and Vex came over to help. She squeezed in between Pike and Kash as they waited.

"So Kash, you are certainly aware of the popularity of Ms.Trickfoot by now I assume. It must be frustrating having to fight for her affection against THE Scanlan Shorthalt."

Kashaw clenched his jaw, "Oh? I haven't heard much about him from Pike. Do you know him?"

"Well as a matter of fact I do, he was a good friend of ours for, nearly 15 years. He's a good guy."

"That long?" He stared into the air long enough not to notice the bartender right in front of him. Pike tapped his arm a few times before he startled, and knocked the drink from the bartender's hand.

Vex grinned and took the rest of the drinks to the table.

"Here, let me help. Kash, she was just trying to get a rise out of you." Pike attemptes to clean the mess with those small cocktail napkins.

"15 years though? Why didn't you mention it before” He asked

“I didn't think it mattered. Kash, tonight isn't about him. Let’s just relax and have a good night?” She took his hand and squeezed it.  They carried the rest of the drinks over to the table. Pike grabbed Vex by the collar and drug her across the room.

“Vex, What the fuck?” she whisper yelled at her

“Too far?”

“Too far? Too far! He’s so freaked out right now, I’m surprised he didn't just leave.”

“On the bright side he didn't leave, and he wouldn't be freaked out if he didnt care.”

“Oh come on, you didn not think that far ahead. You were just flustering him.”

“It’s possible.”

“Play nice Vex, pleeasee?”

“I suppose.”

Pike pinched the underside of her arm 

“Ow OW OWWW! Okay, I’ll be nice.”

 

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful, Vex pulled Kashaw aside to apologize, but Kash was quieter than normal for the rest of the evening. Pike stayed close by and held his hand under the table, and she kept checking in with him. 

She thought a night run to Jarrett's Shawarmas might cheer him up, she was right. This was the close to the evening since everyone would be coming back out tomorrow night with Scanlan, but everyone was in high spirits after getting full bellies. Every drinker had a designated driver and they parted ways. Pike drove and Kashaw sat in the front seat. Grog spent a lot of the night on his phone presumably with Trish. She pulled up to his building and got out with him.

They sat down on the stairs.

“Hey, I know the gang is intimidating at times, but they really are great group of people. We didn't stay friends for this long without actually loving each other.”

“I had an okay time. I just can't stop thinking about what Vex said, and It’s really bothering me. I mean you just said it yourself, you aren't friends with someone for that long without loving them.”   
“And we were all strangers before. Love isn't bound by time or frequency. It just happens, sometimes when you never expected it to.”

“I overthink. I hope I’m good enough for you.” he paused and sighed heavily. “I don't know or care about this Scanlan guy but I really like you, and that’s honestly all that matters to me right now.”

Pike felt her face go red and turned away. “I enjoyed our night. I’ll see you soon.” She got up and walked quickly to her car. It was still winter and the night was cold but she had to open her windows to let the evening air cool her. Grog paid no attention to Pike, in fact he stayed in the back seat and was nose deep in his phone.

 

“Im home. Good night.” she texted Kashaw

“Good Night.” he replied.

 

Ding.

“It’s past midnight, It’s officially my day now. Come here!” Scanlan texted her

“We just got home.”

“Fine, I’ll come over.”

“I’ll see you later today silly.”

“But Piiiiiiikkeeeeee”

“What would we even do? It’s late and I want to go to bed.”

“Cuddle?.”

“ lol. Did you want Grog and I to pick you up tonight?”

“Actually yeah, that would be great, I don't have a car for a few days.”

“Oh no, what happened?”

“Oh, its nothing.”

“I know a guy if you’re having issues, I can get his number for you.”

“No, my car is fine. I let Kaylies mom borrow it, hers is in the shop. I should have it back on Monday.”

“Wow, Scanlan that’s really nice of you. Do you guys get along?” Pike had always been curious about his and Sybil’s relationship, as far as she knew they lived in the same complex and co-parented Kaylie. Other than that she had no idea how often or friendly their interactions were. The thought made her stomach drop. Obviously Sybil and Scanlan had a fling, they had a daughter, and though he wasn't in their lives before, he is now. 

“I guess. We aren't friends by any means. I just owe it to her for being a good mom to Kaylie, so I have their backs.” 

His response didn’t ease Pike’s feelings much. It just enforced the fact that they had a connection that Pike could never compare to. 

“Well that’s good. I better go to bed though, I have a great night ahead of me, and I don't want to be tired for it.”

“I mean you could have a great night right now if you came over.”

Scanlan’s flirting however did always make her feel better, she pictured him as he was before. Long hair, gold earrings, eyeliner, lavender flowy shirt, tight black pants, shiny black shoes standing beside her nudging her with his elbow raising his eyebrow. As if she needed a nudge to realize he was giving her a line. She smiled at the false memory.

“Lol, We’ll pick you up around 6.”

“I can't wait. Goodnight my darling Pike.”

“Goodnight :) “

 

They picked up Scanlan just before 6:00 and arrived at Gilmore’s about 20 minutes later. They were silently greeted by Sherri, Gilmore’s regular bartender. Keyleth and Vax were sat by the stage and had already moved two tables together to accommodate the group size. They were all greeted with big hugs from Keyleth, even Scanlan.

“Wow Scanlan it’s really great to see you. You look so different! It’s good different, not that you looked bad before its just so, different. Vax and I couldn't believe it was you when you walked in but you were with Pike and Grog so obviously it was you. How have you been?” The words spilled out of Keyleth’s mouth very quickly.

“I see you haven't changed much, It’s great to see you again. It’s a bit nostalgic being back here again.”

“It is, it’s like the old days.” Vax added

Percy and Vex came a few minutes later. When they arrived Pike had a warm feeling in her chest and smiled widely. She looked to her friends’ faces one by one. This was Vox Machina, in it’s entirety. Something she never thought would happen again. Scanlan put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed as he stood up.   
“First off, I want to say thank you. I know we’ve had our difference, and to allow me to buy your drinks this evening is more than generous. Second, I wanted to apologize for my shitty behavior, I’ve done nothing to deserve forgiveness but I hope after some time I can be all of your friends once again. And on that depressing note, beers?” He retreated swiftly to the bar, Pike followed.

“Hey, I know you’re nervous, you did great. But you have me on your side.” Pike put her hand on his. He smiled brightly at her. 

“Thanks Pikey, you really are the best.”

Sherri walked up to the two of them. “Hey Pike, what can I get you and your new friend?”

“Ow, Sherri, you hurt me. I admit it has been a while but how could you forget a face like this?” Scanlan put his fist under his chin, smiled wide and winked

“Oh my god, Scanlan is that you? Wow! You look, so...good.” Sherri blushed.

“There you go, I knew it would come to you. We’ll have 3 pitchers and start a tab for me, Im buying tonight.”

“Sure thing. Gilmore will be up in a little bit, I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you too.”

“Glorious, glorious Gilmore. Please tell me he hasn't changed.”

“Not in the slightest.” Sherri rolled her eyes. She poured the pitched and handed them plastic cups. “It was great to see you again, welcome back.”

Scanlan clicked his tongue and winked as he walked away.

 

“What kind of work are you doing now Scanlan?” Vex asked. The whole table groaned.

“Vex’halia.” Vax said sharply.

“I won't apologize for making sure that Pike is being taken care of. I expect the same sort of treatment from Scanlan as I do from Kash, actually I expect more from Scanlan.”

“Well I can pull up my banking info and last 3 pay stubs if you like. I will do anything to prove my worth for Pike. She deserves the best, and I will try to be that everyday.”

Pike was completely embarrassed. “Vex, you’re absolutely ridiculous. Can you guys just be cool?”

“Hey, I’m cool!” Grog piped up.

“Me too!” Keyleth also said.   
Scanlan leaned over to Grog and whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear, “You are the coolest, just don't tell the twins I said so.”

Vex and Percy kept interrogating Scanlan. He took it well enough, he had years of training when it came to them but now that he was on the other side of thier gaze he had to be on his toes. Tonight was a much more relaxing night since Scanlan seemed to know how to deal with everyone. 

Gilmore made his way over to their table sometime later, “I thought Sherri was telling nasty fibs but here you are! Scanlan Shorthalt, you old so and so, it's so nice to see you. Your new look is killer” he winked.

“Shaun, it's great to see you again. Your establishment is just as charming as I remember.”

“You flatterer, I hope that you're back from wherever for good, it's good to see you kids together again.” he gestured to the group 

“Well just have to see about that.”

 

At the end of the night she saw Percy corner Scanlan alone at the bar. Pike tried to get up but Vex dragged her in the opposite direction.

“Listen, I wanted to talk to you before we left.” Vex asked

Pike looked worriedly at Percy and Scanlan, “Yeah, what’s up?”

“I know we all gave Scanlan a hard time tonight, I hope you don't think we hate him or anything. It was just easy to take it out on him. Pike he’s really changed, and I feel like I speak for everyone when I say we're all impressed.”

“I know, just don't get carried away, I’ll be right back.”

She walked quickly across the bar just as Percy was walking away from Scanlan, fearing the worst she went to Scanlan. He was handing Sherri his card. Pike looked him up and down for some kind of sign of trauma, though knowing Percy it would be emotional trauma.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

He didn't answer. She tapped him on the shoulder, “Scanlan?” The physical touch broke him from his gaze. 

“Oh Pike, What’s up?” He smiled.

She recognized his smile and she frowned. “What did he say to you?”

“Oh nothing, just giving me a hard time, like everyone else.” his smile dropped slightly.

“Scan, don't worry about them, I promise everyone really likes you. You know they all have a bit of pride and won't admit it.”

“Its fine. You should start wrangling the cats if we plan to be out of here soon.”

“We'll talk about this later.”

She searched for Percy to figure out what happened, and he was nowhere to be seen. Pike did as was told and started herding everyone to the exit. Vax had his hands full trying to pry Vex away from the pool table, Grog and Keyleth were searching high and low for one of Keyleth’s lost earrings. It took a solid 10 minutes for everyone to leave, and another 5 for goodbyes to be said in the parking lot. Surprisingly everyone did send Scanlan off with their love. Except for Percy who still wasn’t showing himself.

 

Pike took off with Grog and Scanlan. 

“Um Pike, you’re going the wrong way.” Scanlan questioned.

“No, we're going to my place first.”

“Um… okay.”

 

They arrived at her apartment, she motioned for him to follow her.

“Just don't be too loud guys, I gotta wake up early tomorrow.” Grog said as he scurried off to his room laughing.

She halfheartedly chuckled. “Come on.” she took Scanlan by the hand and led him to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them, and sat on her bed. She beckoned Scanlan to join her.

“I - Uh, Pike? What are you doing?” Scanlan stuttered

Pike was surprised at his reaction, she was used to him alluding to every sort of innuendo. Now in front of her stood a guy nervous at the mere sight of a girl’s bed.

“Don't think too highly of yourself, I just want to talk.” She smiled.

He looked relieved to learn Pike’s intentions were not of the sexual nature. 

He sat on the bed a lot farther than she expected.

“We had a great time tonight, I’m really glad we could all be together again. I really hope we can do it again.”

“I enjoyed it more than I expected. I figured I’d be grilled all night, but it wasn't that bad.”

“Speaking of grilled. I need you to tell me what Percy said to you.”

Scanlan sighed deeply. “He asked me not to tell you.”

“And I’m asking you to tell me.”

“Pike. I…” He was pleading her with his eyes “I promised him I wouldn't. If I break that promise he’ll never trust me again.”

“I’m just worried about you. Yesterday Vex said some stuff to Kash and he was pretty freaked out, so I was just making sure you were okay.”

“Oh what did she say to him?”

“Nothing bad, just the fact that we’ve been friends for a long time, Kash just didn't realize you and I had such a deep history already and he was concerned.”

“He should be concerned.”

“Huh?”

“He should be concerned. I know your favorite food, I know what movies you like, I know that you’re unusually ticklish behind your right knee. I know that you hate the rain, but you love the smell of rain. I'm a little out of the loop with current events, but I know you.” He leaned in closer.“Pike, I meant what I said earlier when I said to Vex I want to be better for you because you deserve the best. I had forgotten how close we were, and how much you meant -- how much you mean to me.” His eyebrows were furrowed and he had crinkles at the sides of his eyes, he smiled sadly at her. “I know you’re not ready for a boyfriend or relationship but the situation you’re in now is forcing you to choose. I can't make you want to be with me, I just want you to give me a chance to prove to you that I want to be with you. We can do this whole thing at your own pace.”

Pike took in his words. “Scanlan, do you remember the last time we were at Gilmore’s together?”

“Vividly. We sang karaoke all night.”

“Do you remember what you sang?”

He smiled, “Kiss from a Rose.”

“I haven't listened to that song since that night. It reminded me of the night I fell in love with you, and the subsequent heartbreak of never seeing you again. It wasn't just that song, it was all the songs, all of the places we used to go together, all of the funny things you used to say.” Pike blinked at a now frowning Scanlan. “Scanlan, I’ve been actively trying not to get attached to you I’m afraid if I let you in, you’re just going to break my heart again. Do you understand?”

“I hate that I made you feel that way. I remembered that you asked me out, I remember that night in Ank’Harel, but I thought it was just a crush. I never thought anyone like you would really like someone like me. I was a shit head asshole. You were such a bright shining star. Percy told me that if I had no intentions of actually trying I might as well just leave you alone for good.” He nudged a little closer “But I am here to try, I want to be here, not just with you, but for you. I’m willing to do anything for you Pike. I love you.”

The air escaped Pike’s bedroom. She sat motionless on the bed. She didn't expect to hear those words from him. They were not empty, they were heavy and emotional, she thought she heard his voice crack. The words hit and echoed in her head. Pike’s stomach filled with butterflies and she couldn't articulate her thoughts into words. 

Scanlan said, “You don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know. I would regret it if I never got to tell you. I’d also regret it if I never got to kiss you again.” Scanlan leaned in and his lips met hers. The shock froze her in place. He pulled away after a few seconds.

“Sorry, I --”

His sentence was interrupted by Pike, she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a deeper kiss. The first time was awkward and surprising. This kiss was full of passion and want from both of them. Her hands cradled his face, his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in. She ran her fingers along his scalp, he inhaled sharply and a small moan escaped his lips. The noise sent shivers of lust through Pike. She  wanted nothing more than hear him make those noises again, she wanted to make him make those noises again. Pike felt a hand creep up the back of her shirt and paw at her skin on the small of her back. The years of missing him and built up inside of her and erupted as they embraced each other. Pike gently pushed him on his back and straddled his lap.

“Pike?”

“You said we can do this at my own pace right?”

“Mhm.” He nodded.

  
“Try to keep up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Guys! Aahhhhhhhhhhh!  
> This was another long one but there was so much to be done!  
> Hope you enjoyed this one. <3


	12. New Days Ahead

Grog awoke to Pike sitting at the kitchen counter eating cereal.

“Where’s Scanlan?”

“He’s home. I took him home last night.”

“Oh, I didn't hear you guys leave, or come back. It was awfully quiet on that side of the apartment.”

“I don't know what you’re implying but I am a lady.”

“Either way, I thought last night was fun, it was good to see him again. It was almost like he never left.”

“Next we’ll have to meet your friend Trish.”

“Let’s hold off on that, I don't want to scare her away. Vex alone is intimidating enough.”

“You’re right about that.” 

“I'm going to the gym, do you want to come?”

“No, I’m okay. You have fun. I have laundry and stuff to do. We’ve been out all weekend.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later.”

Grog gathered his gym bag and left.

A minute passed and Pike went to the window, she saw Grog pull out of the parking lot and called out, “Okay he’s gone.”

Scanlan cautiously came out of Pike’s bedroom. “Pike Trickfoot, you sly girl.” He hugged Pike from behind and kissed the side of her face. 

Pike grinned “Did you get everything, I should take you home.”

He snuggled in closer, “Can I show you my bedroom when we get there?”

“Scanlan.” she sighed

“Okay okay, wishful thinking,”

 

They arrived at his apartment complex and she walked him up to his door. Scanlan enveloped Pike and kissed her deeply. His hands roamed across her body freely before she laughed playfully for him to go home. 

 

\---

 

Scanlan collapsed on his couch and barely closed his eyes before he heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door, “Pikey, did you change your mind--Kaylie!? Hey kiddo, what’s up?”

Kaylie walked into his apartment under his arm and sat on the couch. “Who was that?”

“Who was who?”

“That lady you were kissing.” Kaylie said matter of factly

_ Fuck.  _ “Oh, that was Pike, remember you met her before that one time?. She was with that really big guy at the grocery store.”

“So is she your girlfriend or something?” She asked as she pretended to be interested in her nails.

“Well, it’s a little complicated, but yes, she is.”

“What do you mean complicated?”

“Kaylie, you don't really want to hear about this. I’m sorry you saw us, I didn't mean for it to happen.”

“Are you going to marry her?” she asked, not looking at him.

Scanlan coughed, “What? No, I mean maybe one day, but that is something in the very very very far future.”

“So she’s not going to move in to your place?” She asked again not looking at Scanlan.

Scanlan sat down beside her, he could tell she was really concerned and freaked out by seeing her dad make out with another woman. Scanlan knew that Kaylie had always hoped that he would get back together with her mom.

“Kales, Pike isn't moving in with me. Nothing is going to change between you and I.” He put his arm around Kaylie. “I have made it clear to Pike that you are my number one priority above anything and anyone. I wouldn't be with her if she wouldn't accept that fact. I’m not going to ask you to like her, I just want you to give her a chance to get to know you.”

She stood up and walked toward the door. “I guess.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“I know it’s not, and that’s okay. You’re allowed to feel however you feel. Just give it some time.”

“‘Kay. I'm going back home. I’ll see you later.” 

Scanlan got up and followed her back to their apartment. She ignored him went inside brushed past Sybil and slammed her bedroom door.

 

“Syb, can we talk?”

“What did you do now?” Sybil asked flatly.

Scanlan sighed, “You’re going to be upset.”

“With you that’s not surprising.”

Scanlan told told Sybil what happened and what Kaylie asked him.

“Goddamnit Scanlan.”

“What!? How was I supposed to know she was standing there.”

“Maybe if you used your eyes instead of your dick to pay attention you would have seen her.”

“That’s not fair. I’ve never brought anyone home since I moved here to be closer to Kaylie. I'm not like that anymore.”

“So, what are you going to do about this?”

“Nothing. I’m going to continue to do everything I was doing before, and slowly introduce the idea of Pike into the mix.”

“It’s a little late for that.”

“Well what should I do then if you know so much?”

“It’s not my problem.”

“She’s our daughter, it’s both of our problems.”

“I don't care what you do Scanlan, Kaylie is sensitive and she, for some reason, trusts you. Dont fuck it up, because she’s less forgiving than I am.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Just make sure she knows you love her, spend more time with her, just keep doing what you’ve been doing.”

“Wow, that almost sounded like a compliment.”

“I guess I said it the wrong way then.”

“Im sorry I got her mixed up in this.”

“So who is this girlfriend?”

“It’s Pike, she was over a few weeks ago, you met her.”

“Oh, her? Where did you find that one?”

“I’ve known her since we were 15, we went to high school, and college together, along with the rest of Vox Machina.”

“Vox what?”

“It’s just a silly name for the 7 of us, we’ve all been friends since back then.”

“Well, she must be crazy if she’s willing to date you despite knowing you and your checkered past.”

“I really like her Sybil. She actually makes me happy for once. She’s the best friend I’ve ever had.”

“I'm not going to tell you what to do, but don't forget why you're here. Kaylie--”

“Don't be like that. You know I love Kaylie. She means so much to me, I'm trying my hardest with her.”

“I know. Give it a few days, she just needs to cool off.”

“I hope so. See you later.”

 

Scanlan made his way back to his apartment. He decided not to tell Pike about what happened, at least not today.

 

\---

 

Pike did some housework when she returned, she got to her room and she found a small folded piece of paper under her pillow.

 

I hope when you find this you think of me.

Remember the way that I fit next to you.

I thank Sarenrae that we're meant to be.

Pikey, baby, honey, sweetie, boo. <3

 

Pike squealed out loud and collapsed onto her bed. She held the tiny scrap of paper tightly in her hand. For just a moment she was happy before she remembered Kashaw. She had a great time with him and enjoyed his company. But in her heart she thinks she knew it was always going to be Scanlan. Now she had the responsibility of telling him the bad news. It had to be soon, she would want to know sooner rather than later. This was an in person type situation too, she could never text or call him.

 

She called him the next day after work.

“Hey I'm going to be in your neighborhood in a little bit, want to go for a walk about?” She lied.

“Yeah that sounds great. Just text me.”

“Cool i'll see you then.”

 

She parked outside of his apartment and waited for him. It was a gorgeous winter day. It was the end of February and the sun came out more often. The walked and talked for a while about trivial things like weather and work.

“Next Wednesday they're playing a Planet Earth documentary at museum, did you want to check it out?” Kashaw asked

Pike had a stomach ache, this was the point where she had to turn the conversation sour.

“I'm not sure that would be a good idea. Kash, I have to tell you something.”

“Oh?” He looked at her and sighed, “I think I know.”

“Listen, I'm sorry. I really do like you, that was completely truthful.”

“So what's this guy got that I haven't?”

“Kash…”

“Sorry, I'm just curious.”

“You know, you actually met him on our first date. He was the piano player at The Cerulean.

“That guy?!” 

Pike laughed through her nose.

“He and I actually almost dated once a few years ago. I don't know why I'm telling you this, im sorry.”

“Its fine, I'm still curious what happened?”

“He got some unexpected news and uprooted his entire life. He left me behind.”

“I see.”

“I know i'm painting a horrible picture of him, and you're probably thinking i'm an idiot.”

“You are, and I am. But you told me before love just happens, whether you expect it or not. Can I ask were you even considering dating me?”

“I was, he's got a lot of baggage, and that was intimidating, you were the logical choice.”

“I guess that makes me feel better?”

“Im sorry.”

“Its fine.”

“Im sure you dont care or want to hear this but I hope we can continue to be friends. My friends liked you, so you're more than welcome to chill with us. We do have a vast pool of single friends.”

“Maybe not immediately, but it's possible.”

“Youre a good guy Kash. Thanks for everything.”

“Goodbye Pike.”

 

Pike found a text from Scanlan waiting for her when she got in her car.

“Come here.”

“Okay. Eta 15m”

 

He let her in, “You know if you come over everytime I ask Im going to get spoiled.”

“I just figured I'd come see you after breaking up with my other boyfriend.”

“Really?! How did he take it?”

“Pretty civilly. He was surprised to learn I prefer short, lowley restaurant piano players over tall, rich veterinarians.”

He scooped her up into a big hug and picked her up off of her feet.

“They are quite charming, and dashing, handsome, and don't get me started on how good they are in the bedroom.” he said as he put her down.

“I'll be the judge of that. I have high expectations.”

“Prepare to be wowed baby.”

Pike laughed. “I don't have that much time. I just wanted to stop over for a few minutes on my way home.”

Scanlan let go of her. “Ah, before you leave I might as well tell you what happened yesterday.” He frowned.

“Oh no, is everything okay?”

“It will be. When you dropped me off yeaterday,” he paused. “Kaylie saw us.”

“Scanlan! Oh gods, You had your hand up my shirt and everything!” She looked up at him, her face lined with worry, “Is she mad? Goddamnit, the first impression she has of me is horrible! What are we going to do?”

“I dunno, she was really upset, she asked if you were moving in and if we were getting married. I think she thinks I'm going to leave her behind.”

“I hope she knows none of that is true! Scanlan I'm so sorry.”

“No it's not your fault, I was just caught up in the moment, and wasn't thinking. So no more of that outside of these doors okay?”

“Absolutely, do you think it would help or hurt if I talk to her? I don't have any experience with kids, but if you think it'll help I'll do anything.”

“I just have to take it slow with her, but you two will have to meet eventually.”

“Just let me know. Ugh! I'm so embarrassed, I should go.”

“I don't want you to leave, but I think you should. Maybe let's hang out at your place instead, at least until things settle down here.”

Scanlan kissed her on the forehead. Pike lingered in his arms for a few moments.

Scanlan stuck his head out the door looking up and down the hall before ushering Pike out of the door.

 

Pike arrived home and fell face first into the couch on the couch by Grog.

“Long day?” he asked.

“More than you know.” her voice muffled by cushions.

“So long that you haven't checked your phone all day?”

“Oh did you call me?” Pike produced her phone from her pocket to see the Vox Machina group text with 104 unread messages. 

“What the?!”

“You've got everyone wondering about your boyfriends.”

“Just the one now.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I just went to Kashaws to break things off with him.”

Grog pumped his fist in the air, “Ha! I knew it! I just won like $30!” 

“You guys bet on this!?”

“Yeah, Percy and Keyleth thought it would be Kash, and the rest of us thought it would be Scanlan.”

Pike stood looking at him with her arms crossed.

“Sorry Pike, Its real good that you picked him. He's not as big of a dick as I remember him being. You gonna tell everyone?”

“I'll leave those honors to you, I'm tired.”

“Pike? I really am glad you picked Scanlan.”

“Me too.” she smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me yall. I hope youre enjoying things here. 
> 
> <3


	13. Silly Words

Pike had never been someone's actual girlfriend before. She dated guys here and there, but nothing serious. So she was surprised to find a vase of flowers waiting for her at work on Wednesday morning. It was now (stupidly) clear to her why Scanlan asked what her work address was. She plucked the card and read it to herself a huge grin spread across her face.

 

Pikey,

I got these flowers for you so they could look at something beautiful all day long. 

Your Boo,

SS

 

Anyone passing by made a comment and asked who they were from, she wrestled with the proper term, ‘a friend’ wasn't right, ‘this guy’ didn't give Scanlan enough credit, ‘nobody’ was cruel. Honesty was easier, less questions that way, “My boyfriend.” she relented.  _ That word feels silly, like we're 15 and going to hold hands on the way to 4th period.  _

She got a few surprised looks from her co-workers. She was only close with a few of them, and had never discussed her love life with them. Zahra in particular was very intrigued at the notion that she had been hiding a secret boyfriend. She hit Pike with a barrage of questions, which led to more questions. Pike politely said that she didn't have time but promised to give her the full rundown at lunch.

 

“...and then he kissed me.”

Zahra squealed, “I would have dropped my panties right there girl!”

“Z!”

“What, you guys totally boned right?”

“No! We didn't ‘bone’.”

“Why not!?”

“I mean we did other stuff--why am I even telling you this?”

“Ohhh, I get it. That sucks, that was like the perfect opportunity to do it and you missed it! Wait, did you break it off with that Kashaw guy?”

“I did, it sucked. He’s actually a good person, I felt like shit.”

“So, he’s single?”

“Wow, really?”

“What? I’ve completely diminished the dating pool here at work, the guys here are so juvenile.”

“You know what, sure, here’s his number. I’ll warn you, he comes off as an asshole at first.”

“That’s fine, Im what people would refer to as ‘an aquired taste’.” Zahra grinned.

“Let me text him first though, please?”

“Fine!”

She quickly texted Kashaw, she knew Zahra wasn't patient. “Hey, it’s Pike. I'm giving your number to my friend Zahra, she’ll probably text you in the next few minutes. She’s nice, I think you’ll get along.”

 

Pike was slightly disappointed that she had appointments all afternoon, she would be too busy to sit at her desk and admire her flowers. Pike kept the card in her front pocket, she would spend the rest of the day working and running her fingers over the card whenever she had the chance.

It was 4:00 and she was getting ready to leave, she had a moment to thank Scanlan via text

“I know it’s been all day, but the flowers are beautiful, I’ll have to thank you properly later.”

He replied with a winky face.

 

She picked up takeout and went home for the evening, a very uneventful evening, Scanlan hasn't responded after his winky face from earlier. Pike wanted to text him and make sure he was okay, but did not want to come off as needy or clingy. Instead she took a late trip to the gym. She spent a lot of time on the treadmill, she hated cardio, but running was an activity where she could think. She had a lot less anxiety about her love life now, it still existed but her thoughts moved from being torn between two guys, to now trusting one who has a bad track record. Scanlan was always a great friend to Pike, and the rest of the group, but she had no idea what sort of boyfriend he was. Her memory of his girlfriends in the past was blurred. He didn't stay with one long enough for her to remember them, not to mention there were so many she couldn't count them if she tried. He wasn't shy about his reputation, he was a floozy, but he knew it and didn't try to pass it off as anything else. It never bothered her, it still didn't. She just didn't want to be #100 in the long line of conquests. She didn't want to made a fool of. The dread set in,  _ What was I thinking, I jumped into this so quickly, I just accepted his words for truth. He was great with words. He's lured many a partner into bed with his soft whisperings. Am I an idiot for falling for it?  _ Pike picked up speed.  _ I’ve accept who he was, we were all a little crazy when we were young. But who is he now? What person has he presented to me? Who is he trying to be for me? I need to calm down.  _  Pike stopped her work out, and left the gym for home not even changing out of her sweaty clothes.

On her way out of the shower, she reached for her phone. 1 Missed call, and 1 text. They were both from Scanlan.

“I'm sorry I couldn't get back with you earlier I was in the middle of a client crisis, I’m glad you liked them. I’m just getting home. I’ll be up all night.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. Then her mind caught up with her again.

_ Oh look he’s just a normal person who has a reasonable answer for not answering her text. I didn't even text him until hours later either. Am I seriously going to freak out over every missed call, or unread message? I’ve never felt this way before. This is bullshit. _

She texted him, “Hey call me if you can.”

A few moments passed and her phone rang, a purple heart appeared on the screen.

“Hey, what’s up? You okay?”

“Yeah.” She lied. “Why do you ask?”

“I dunno, we don't normally talk on the phone. How was work today?”

“Fine.”

“Are you sure you’re good? You seem kind of, I don't know. Off?”

“I’ve said about 5 words to you, how could you possibly guess that I’m having an off night?”

“It was 6 words.”

“I wanted to call and thank you for the flowers, though I did have a lot of nosey coworkers who i’ve barely spoken to ask me about them, so that was fun” she added sarcastically.

“I'm glad you liked them. Thinking about you finding them kept me going all day. It was an absolute shit show at work today.”

Pike instantly felt terrible, she was overthinking things, and was upset over nothing. He was the one that had the bad day. She let go of her temporary bad mood, and felt the need to comfort him.

“I loved them actually. I'm sorry you had a bad day, what happened?” she said soothingly

“Oh you know, just some pissy clients with fistfulls of money to throw around. They think just because they pay us, it means that they own us. Assholes.”

“Aw, that sounds terrible. I take it you’re going to be busy for a while then?”

“At least until Monday, they want a fully fleshed out campaign in 6 days. 6 DAYS! If I’m alive after this I’m going on vacation.”

“Speaking of vacation we, the gang, are taking one later in the year. We’re going to Dalen’s Closet. We haven't booked anything yet, we’ve narrowed down a few dates, but I was going to ask you if you were interested.”

“Oh. I, uh, I don't know if that’s something I can do.” he said in a disappointed tone.

“It’s okay, I’ll still let you know. Y’know, just in case.”

“Yeah! For sure.”

“But until then, maybe you can have a little mini vacation with me here?”

“Really?” He sounded surprised.

“We can veg out on the couch, watch movies, I’ll cook you dinner,” She calculated her next words. “You can stay over. We can make a weekend out of it.”

“Really?!” He sounded even more surprised

“Yes really. I know I probably won't see you until then, so a weekend together sounds nice.”

“Oh it will be nice alright. Will Grog be there?”

“Maybe? He has a new girlfriend so he’s pretty scarce these days. What ever are you implying Mr. Shorthalt?”

“Oh nothing.” He sang. 

“Im sure you have a lot to do, I’m going to get ready for bed.”

“Before you go to bed, can I ask you to do something?”

“What’s that?”

“Can you send me a cute picture?”

“Um..okay. You should send me one too.”

“Deal. Goodnight Pikey Pants.”

“Goodnight Scanlan.”

Scanlan sent his almost immediately. It was a picture of him winking and smiling with his mouth wide open, a very “Scanlan” vibe even if he looked a little tired, she loved it. Pike took a few pictures and wasn't happy with any of them. She spent the next 10 minutes posing and finding good lighting. She was tired and settled on a simple high angle selfie.

He responded with about 20 heart eyes emojis.   
She set his picture as his contact photo so she could see him when he texts or calls her. She still hasn't tackled the fact that she had a freakout, but she felt better overall after talking to Scanlan. Which was slightly worrying.

 

Zahra and Pike had lunch again that Friday.

“So, I texted that guy.”

“Kash? Did he text back?”

“He said he didn't really like texting, so we talked on the phone. I hope that’s okay?” Zahra was unusually timid.

“Of course it is, I gave you his number. What did you guys talk about?”

“Nothing really, just stuff. I’m going out with him on Sunday.”

“Oh my gosh! You must have really liked him.”

“Not more than any other guy, he seems interesting to say the least. I'm down for that.” She said with her normal cocky attitude. “I know you’re not supposed to date your friends exes.”

“He’s not really my ex you know. We only went on a couple of dates.” Pike stood up, “I, Pike Trickfoot, of sound mind and body do hereby grant you, Zahra Hydris permission to date my ‘ex’, Kashaw Vesh.” She sat back down, “Happy?”

Zahra laughed, “I accept this generous gift.” she followed with a bow.

  
  


Grog had another date with Trish. She saw her once, though the image sort of blacked itself out due to the traumatic nature of the event. Things seemed to be getting serious, with her which was a first for him.

“Grog, You can't keep hiding this girl from us!”

“I’m not hiding her, it's just hard to schedule 8 people.”

“You don't have to get all of us. In fact, it’s probably easier on her to start small. What about a double date with me and Scanlan, we're probably your best option. Unless you want to go out with Vex and Percy.”

“No! Not them, I dunno though she's kinda shy.” 

“It’s your decision, but I love you, and If you like this girl, I’m sure I’ll like her too.”

“I know. It’s just that I’ve..” he mumbled the rest of his sentence.   
“Huh? What did you say?”

“I’ve never really had a girlfriend before. Not a real one.” 

Pike had never seen Grog look so small before her. Pike felt bad that he was feeling nervous. She reassured him. “Hey, you’re a great guy. I'm glad you found someone you really like. You have nothing to be nervous about, I promise. Just be yourself.”

“I suppose.”

“You’ll be fine, you’ve been doing well apparently since you’ve been seeing her for almost a month now.”

“Mhm.”

“If she wasn't interested she would have stopped seeing you by now! You don't have to bring her around if you're not comfortable yet, just know that, at least with me, she has nothing to worry about.”

“D'you mean it? Like if I brought her here tomorrow night we could just hang out?”

“Of course, it will be just me though, Scanlan's working all weekend. 

“That’s okay, I think i’d prefer just you.”

“Let’s do it! We can have ‘brinner’, you can show off your pancake skills. What lady wouldn't swoon at a man in an apron?”

“Thanks Pike, you’re the best. Oh shit, we’re going to have to clean.” He looked around at the apartment, though it was hardly messy, Pike thought it was cute that he was worried about something as silly as a clean apartment.

“Well, get started!”

As they were dusting and tidying up Grog was happily telling Pike about Trish.

“She can totally bench like 200lbs...she used to compete when she was younger… And then she downed the shot, Pike, It. Was. On. Fire. She’s way too cool for me.” 

“Grog she sounds amazing! I can't wait to actually meet her. I don't think last time counted.”

“Yeah, sorry bout that. Either way, you’re gonna love her!”

  
  


Scanlan said he would be busy all day, but he would text her silly memes and pictures of himself and his surroundings.

“How's it going? Your campaign I mean?”

“It's so-so, Creative is doing decently, but management on the other hand has aged about 10 years in 3 days. Which is putting everyone on edge.”

“I can see that. Not to makes you jealous but I'm leaving a little early today.”

“Jealousy activated.”

“Grog's new girlfriend is coming over tonight for dinner. He's really nervous so I'm going to help.”

“I didn't think he could get nervous.”

“I think it's sweet. He really likes her.”

“I really like you.”

“Good! I like you too. Ill ttyl.”

\---

Scanlan sat in an armchair in the break room after texting Pike. Eyes closed, head back smiling like an idiot. 

“Shorthalt, you look too relaxed. Knock it off.” His coworker, he affectionately referred to as Dr.D said

“Can't help it, I'm just so happy with the campaign that I find myself smiling at the thought.”

“Ha-ha.” Dr. D said flatly, You only look like that when you're talking to your girl. What's she up to now?”

“Shes at work?” Scanlan said dreamily into the air

“Since when does Kaylie have a job?”

“What does Kaylie have to do with this?” 

“I asked about your girl, and you said shes at work, are you drunk Shorthalt?”

“Oh, oh! No, I was just texting my girlfriend.”

Scanlan said it like it was no big deal, but he was so giddy to say it outloud to someone, even if it was just his coworker.

“Girlfriend? How is it that a guy who refuses to go out to bars and clubs finds a girlfriend?

“What can I say, I've got that animal magnetism.” he pointed finger guns at him and clicked his tounge.

“No, seriously, do you use an app or dating website or something?”

Scanlan started to feel uncomfortable, he didn't like personal questions. “No, she's an old friend. One thing led to another and here we are.”

“That’s boring, did you hold hands at the church sock hop you went to?”

“No, but I gave her my letterman jacket to wear after class. She said she would go steady with me and everything.”

“You’re obnoxious.” Dr. D scoffed.

“You love me baby.” Scanlan blew a kiss to him.

“Idiot.” He said and walked away.

  
  
  



	14. Waiting to Wait

Grog was putting the finishing touches on dinner when the doorbell rang. Pike answered the door, Trish was a tall, built woman with dark hair. She was pretty, but also very tough looking. Someone perfect for Grog in Pike's opinion.

Pike extended her hand to Trish,

"Trish it's really great to finally meet you. I was wondering about the lady who's been taking up most of Grog's time. I'm Pike."

"Pike it's nice to meet you too, though if I'm honest I was not expecting you when Grog said he was going to properly introduce me to his sister. You're," She paused. "nothing like he described."

"What? I thought I did a good job." Grog whined

"Trish, to tell you the truth, Grog isn't actually my brother by blood, or even by adoption. We just sort of grew up together since elementary school." Pike tried her best to skirt around Grog's home life history, which wasn't pleasant.

"That makes more sense. Elementary school? Wow, that's a long time."

Pike recognized the look in her eyes. It was the same look that Kashaw had when Percy was giving him a hard time. Pike wanted to ease Trish without having to say anything that seemed forced. "Sorry my boyfriend couldn't be here tonight, it was actually supposed to be a double date but he had to work."

Her furrowed brow softened. "That's too bad. Maybe another time then."

"Yeah her BOYFRIEND had to work tonight." Grog emphasized. 

Pike shot him a glare. "I agree! Grog prepared such a good spread for tonight I think we should eat before it gets cold."

"Grog cooked this?" she asked surprised.

Grog stood in the kitchen and puffed out his chest. He pulled out all the stops and made regular and blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns. Everything looked and smelled amazing.

The three of them ate breakfast for dinner or 'brinner' as Grog put it, and Pike made polite conversation asking not-to-probing questions about Trish's life.

She was really nice, and had a competitive side. Pike really related a lot to her, and felt that Trish felt the same connection by the way that the conversation was going.

"Grog, I'm super impressed with your kitchen skills, what else can you make?" Trish asked

Grog blushed, "Oh you know, anything you want really."

"I'm not trying to call him out or anything but Breakfast is his strongest category."

"It's a good start. I know my way around a kitchen, maybe I can teach you a few things." She said smoothly to him.

“What else can you teach me?” He asked flirtatiously.

They both moved in closer to each other.

“Okay okay okay, come on kids. Let me get out of the room first.” Pike's voice startled them as if they weren't just talking a moment ago. She chuckled at them, wondering if she and Scanlan looked as much in love as Grog and Trish did. After they cleaned up from dinner Pike texted Scanlan. “Just thinking about you.”

 

Grog suggested they play a few rounds of Cards Against Humanity. Trish and Pike agreed enthusiastically. They had a house rule they explained to Trish. “Rando Calrissian” was where a random black card would be introduced as an answer, if it won the black card would be awarded to the reader. They played for a few rounds before Pike began feeling like a third wheel. Grog and Trish who had been seeing each other for at least a month now clearly had a chemistry between them, and all cylinders were firing.

“Well kids, I'm going to turn in for the night, it was really nice to meet you, we'll need to get together again, maybe meet some of our other friends.”

“I think that would be great, I had a fun time tonight.”

 

Pike left for her bedroom and pulled out her phone. Scanlan had texted back a few hearts.

_ He must still be busy with work. Its so late.  _

She put on headphones and watched a few videos before drifting off to sleep.

 

Before she knew it she was on her way to work Monday morning, another weekend had passed. Pike, Vex, and Keyleth went to the movies for their girls night, and Grog spent all of his free time with Trish at her place.

Another vase was placed front and center on her desk, the arrangement was white roses and smaller flowers in differing shades of purple. It was gorgeous and smelled amazing. Not that she was in a bad mood, but her spirits lifted by 1000%. The card attached read:

 

In case you didn't know.

I won't ever stop thinking about you, or trying to show you my love. I can't wait to see you again.

xoxo,

SS

 

Days and nights dragged on. Wednesday night Scanlan called Pike to inform her on the success of their pitch at work. He had just celebrated with Kaylie and they had banana spits for dinner, much to Sybil’s dismay. He bypassed any details about their campaign, instead he gushed about Kaylie and filled her in on her latest achievements at school. Before saying goodnight he expressed how lazy he wanted to be this weekend, and the importance that blanket forts and delivery would play in his plans. Pike was glad to hear him so excited over doing nothing.

 

Scanlan was very eager to come over, the last 2 days he would send screenshots of a countdown to Friday 5:00pm. Pike was just as excited as he was, they started dating officially 2 weeks ago and she's only seen him two times. It was one of the things she was anxious about when considering dating him, or just dating in general. She was also nervous about the fact that she asked him to stay over the weekend. That's 2 days and 2 nights, 50+ hours of consecutive Scanlan. She's sure she's spent more time with him in one stretch over the years, but this time was different. She was his girlfriend now, with all sorts of girlfriend expectations.  _ Whatever that means _ . They crossed a threshold of intimacy once before, they've seen each other naked, they've practically already had sex, but that was a heat of the moment thing. This was a deliberate invitation. Flings and One-Night-Stands were easy, something she and Scanlan were familiar with. Relationships and commitment, not so much. This weekend would be a test for both of them. A taste of a serious relationship, of “married life”. She acknowledged her anxiety. She would always overthink, and ultimately knew the crappy feeling would pass, but not before spending hours going back and forth with herself. 

 

Ding.

“Im here.”

Her heart sung. Pike let Scanlan in. “Hey! I missed you!” She put her arms out for a hug. Scanlan dropped his bag and kissed Pike, holding her face in his hands. She had been longing his embrace she instinctively held him tightly and kissed him back furiously. The meeting in the doorway shuffled to the couch where they collapsed tangled in each other's limbs. Mouths wet and red, eyes bleary, hands traveling across each others bodies. This went on for a few minutes until Grog emerged from his bedroom, and scoffed, “Really?” As he walked by.

Pike jumped up and pulled at her shirt to straighten it. Scanlan discreetly adjusted himself and fluffed his hair, which was no longer tamed and coiffed.

“Sorry Grog, I just couldn't help myself. Pike just brings out the animal in me.”

“Looked to me like you were the prey, but whatever.”

Pike snarled at Grog. The three of them fell into fits of giggles.

The three of them ordered takeout and spent the rest of the night on the couch in pajamas watching TV. She stayed close to him, and he to her. He found every reason to touch her through the evening, his hand lingered on her, he would brush against her when getting up, his foot would nudge hers. The sensation was welcome, and she wasn't sure if he was even consciously doing it, which was even more endearing.

Grog made his way to his bedroom at an unusually early hour, feigning exhaustion, that left them alone on the couch. Though Scanlan stayed in contacts with Pike all night he wasn't making any moves on her. Which was perfectly fine, if not a little disappointing. She enjoyed playing off of his flirtatious demeanor, one upping him, his suggestive tone. Tonight he was clearly tired and looking to relax.

 

“Pike?”

She opened her eyes. She must have fallen asleep at some point, unsure of how long ago.

Dazed and half awake she sleepily answered back. “Hm?”

“Why don't you go to bed, its late.”

Pike grumbled as she shuffled to her bedroom. Scanlan did not follow her. She went back to him, he was making a bed for himself on the couch with the throw pillows and blankets.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm getting ready for bed?”

“Don't be stupid.” She extended her hand. “Come on, lets go to bed.”

“Oh, don't worry, I'll be okay--”

“Scanlan, I'm not going to ask you again, come to bed.” She said with her arms crossed, eyes still half closed from sleep.

“Heh, how can I argue with that?”

He turned off the TV and followed her to the bed they shared a couple weeks ago. Completely civilized they got under the covers. He cautiously positioned himself behind her, but not close enough that their lower halves were touching. She figured he was trying to be careful with her and not seem as if he was trying any funny business. Pike backed up close to him and pulled his arm over her waist.

“I won't bite.”

He squeezed her gently, “But what if I want you to?” Scanlan nuzzled into the back of Pikes neck burying himself in her hair, breathing deeply into her ear. She smiled, his words sent shivers through her. This is another thing she was missing. She loved the way he could turn a phrase, and how quickly he could change the tone of the conversation. 

“Be careful what you wish for.” She turned to face him. 

“I could only be so lucky.” He wrapped his arms around Pike again and put his forehead to hers. 

  
  


The sun crept through the shades and landed at the foot of the bed. Pike groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

She heard a loud sigh, “Don't tell me you're a blanket hog, I don't know if this is going to work out after all.” Scanlan joined Pike under the covers and wrapped his arms around her.

Pike grumbled and turned to face him curling up into his chest, “I don't wanna get up.” 

“Okay, but we’re going to have to get up eventually.” Scanlan stroked her hair. 

“You won't make it to tomorrow if you keep talking!” She moaned as she curled into an even smaller ball.

“Okay grumps.” He started shifting out of bed but Pike grabbed his arm and held on tightly.

“5 more minutes and then we can get up.” She asked

He kissed the top of her head, “Okay.”

They lied in bed for another 15 minutes before Pike roused. She stumbled out of bed, and wandered to the bathroom. Scanlan got up after a few minutes and followed after her. The door was ajar and Pike was standing at the sink sleepily brushing her teeth.

Scanlan bounced over whistling and sat at the edge of the tub, watching her.

Muffled, Pike asked, “Can I help you?”

“Nope!” He chirped.

Pike rolled her eyes and continued her morning routine semi-consciously. He stayed as she washed her face, and brushed her hair. Just sitting there happily watching her every move.

She was actually awake at this point, but she was not a morning person, so she shuffled into her bedroom to get properly dressed. Scanlan followed her again. He sat the edge of her bed humming away, kicking his feet like a kid, watching her intently. Pike picked out a black band t shirt, and black track pants. She changed in front of him as she normally would, and he continued to sit and watch, not creepily or in a voyeuristic way, just happily watching.

“What are you doing silly?”

“Just watching.”

“That was rather obvious, what for?”

“Because I'm a pervert and I just wanted to see you naked.”

“I only slightly believe you. I'm not telling you to stop I'm just asking why.”

Scanlan wrestled with some words in his mouth for a moment before responding. “I was thinking I've known you for half of my life, but I didn't know you put socks on before pants, or that you don't wet your toothbrush when you brush your teeth. I want to know more about you.”

Pike was surprised, it was too early in the morning for her to start feeling butterflies.

“If it makes you feel better I didn't know I did that stuff either, I just do it. How do you even notice things like that?”

“I only pay attention to things I care about.”

Her heartbeat quickened, “You're pretty bold this morning. Where do you get your energy?” 

“What can I say? You bring out the best in me.” 

More honeyed words, Pike was pretty sure that he actually meant it. “Get dressed, we’re going to breakfast.”

Scanlan took his bag to the bathroom and Pike left to the living room to wait for him.

Ding.

Pike went to check her phone but there were no messages. Scanlans phone was blinking with a new message, she picked it up and read from the lock screen.

“Dad, can you come get me? Please it's…”

Pike thought immediately the worst, she rushed his phone to him.

His face dropped. “Pikey, I've got to go, Ill call you later.” He dressed quickly, pecked her on the cheek and ran out of the door.

Pike was anxious to hear back from him, she hoped that everything was okay, it was going to be a long day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Im sorry its been forever since my last upload. Ive been so busy with RL, and its obnoxious.   
> Thank you again, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Scanlan's song he sang was Shiver by Lucy Rose.
> 
> Master Plan: 1 new chapter every 7-10 days, but life happens, so...no promises.


End file.
